I'm over thinking it up: The sequel
by Grace-1997
Summary: SEQUEL TO I'm over thinking it up! Facts about the two part- story, that you never knew before! Funny, sad , i don't know! If you want to know what happened behind this story read it! :D I do not own shake it up! ( Like always! :D )
1. First day after the date

**Here is the sequel to I'm over thinking it up! :) Like i promised and yeah i know really original title but oh, well :D I hope you like the first chapter and leave a lot of reviews :) Thanks for the many reviews i got for the first story! :) You guys are the best! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Summary:**

**Ty is now together with Tinka and Cece is together with Logan. Gunther is back from the old country, Rocky is together with Mark and everything goes great with Deuce and Dina. Everyone is happy and can't wait for what cames for them next. But will everything stay happy? Will those relationships last or will jealously and hurt destroy them? **

**Previously at I'm over thinking it up**

_**Cece's POV:**_

_,,Logan what- ?'' , i asked him confused but he cut me off, taking my hands again and looking me straight into the eye. ,,Cece, i know we already kissed, but i want this date to be perfect and to make us official. So i'm asking you: Cece Jones, I love you. Do you want to be my girlfriend?'' My heart skipped a beat, again. I knew this was coming i mean we both really liked each other, kissed and all... but it still was perfect to hear it out of his mouth._

_I smiled, laied my hands on his cheeks and replied : ,,Yes, I'd love to be your girlfriend, Logan. I love you, too.'' Then i kissed him, my hands still on his cheeks. He immediately kissed back and we stood there for what seems like an eternety, kissing. After a while i broke apart: ,, As much as i love kissing you, but it's getting really late and if we're coming home to late, i think our parents will over thinking the whole thing.'' Logan chuckled, nodded and we walked back to his car. Then we drove home._

_As we arrived in my apartment i told him: ,,Thanks, Logan. That was the best date i ever had and now i also have the best boyfriend i could ever ask for. '' and smiled at him. He smiled back warmly and then replied: ,,It was my best date, too. Now, that we're girlfriend and boyfriend, i hope we could do that more often.'' I chuckled and nodded. Then he added: ,,Well i have to go. See you tomorrow.'' and kissed me one last time._

_As he was out of the apartment i stood there dazed for two minutes, but then said: ,,Girls, you can come out now. I know that you're here!'' With that Rocky, Dina and Tinka came out from behind the couch or the kitchen counter and ran to me squealing. I really don't mind. I squealed with them ,happy that i finally have the boy of my dreams._

**Monday before school**

**Cece's POV:**

I woke up the next morning really tired, after my long date yesterday with Logan. It maybe wasn't the best idea to make the date on a sunday but we were so happy to finally go out with each other that we didn't noticed that at first. Well, at least i had now the boy of my dreams and that's all what counts. After i had showered and changed i went into the kitchen and started eating my healthy- cereals, while daydreaming about Logan and our date yesterday.

It was simply perfect and we the kisses... Wow. That's all i can say about them. I was still in thoughts about my new boyfriend as Rocky came through the window. ,,Hey, Hey!'' , she greeted me grinning. Tinka, Dina and Rocky went home after the whole squealing since it was really late and i still had to tell them every detail of the date. ,,Hey!'' , i replied smiling. ,,What's up? Dreaming about Logan?'' , she mocked me and i stuck my tongue out at her.

,,Nothing much and yes, Mrs. Blue. Well i have all right to do, since he's my boyfriend.'' , i answered her grinning. Wow, boyfriend. That sound so... good. I saw that Rocky had to stop herself from squealing again and i must grin. ,,Calm down, Oprah.'' I told her and we both laughed. The she sat down besides me and said: ,,Well, now i want all the deets!'' I rolled my eyes but told her anyway what happened. As i told her what happened in the park she started squealing again and i giggled at the thought.

It was just so perfect. The whole date was simply perfect. I couldn't have imagined a better date. After i told Rocky what happened it was already time to go to school so we dragged Ty out of their apartment and drove to school. I never was so excited to go to school especially since Logan will now also go at my school ( Jeremy has registered him there as he was dating my mom and now since we're together they didn't changed it) .

As we arrived at the school building Ty went straight to Tinka and Rocky and i went to our lockers. I was about to take some books out of my locker as suddenly two strong arms hugged me from behind. I turned around to face my smiling boyfriend Logan. I smiled back, he greeted me: ,,Hay Babe.'' and kissed me for 5 seconds. I almost melted like with every kiss from Logan.

The moment was ruined, again by Rocky who 'awwwed'. Logan and i broke apart with a 'Really?' look at Rocky and Rocky looked apologetically to us. ,,Sorry, guys. You two are just so cute together and i couldn't help it.'' Logan and i started laughing at that comment and Rocky first looked offended but then also laughed. Logan took one arm around my waist and smiled at me with his heart-melting smile. I smiled back.

,,I'll leave you two lovebirds alone then! I still have to catch up with Dina! Cece i see you at third period in Algebra!'' I groaned and she walked away. Logan looked at me raising an eyebrow and i asked him: ,,What? I hate Algebra!'' He chuckled but let the subject fall. Good boy.

**Logan's POV:**

I stood with Cece at her locker, after Rocky rushed down the hallway to catch up with Dina or something like that. Cece was just complaining about how much she hates Algebra and i must chuckle. She looked so cute as she was complaining about how much she hates algebra. Wow, what love does with you. That's crazy. Then Cece looked a little bit worried.

I asked her concerned: ,,What's wrong, Cece?'' Cece looked at me trying to smile but i saw she was hiding something. ,,Huh? Nothing is wrong. Everything just perfect.'' She replied. I could tell she was lying. I stood infront of her, taking her hands and looking her straight in to the eye. ,,Cece , you know, you can tell me everything. What's wrong? I can see that it's not nothing!''

Cece sighed and then replied: ,,It's just... What will people think about that we're dating? I mean we were almost step- siblings and our parents dated three times. What if they will laugh about us or try to break us up?'' She looked really concerned and then down, to not face me. Now i knew what's wrong with her and i could understand that that was bothering her. I also thought about it but i came to a decission. Cece was much more important from me than, what other people thought.

I held her chin up with two fingers and then told her: ,,Cece don't worry about this. I don't care what people think about us. I love you and i can finally have you after all the problems that were in our ways. That's all what counts. I can understand that it bothers you but there is no reason to be concerned or nervous, no matter what happens, i'll be by your side.'' Then i smiled at her.

,,Promised?'' , she asked smiling half hearted at me. I nodded and replied: ,,Promised.'' Then i kissed her soft to seal the promise. She kissed back and i could've stayed like this forever if the schoolbell didn't rang. I groaned, Cece, too but then we both walked together hand in hand in our first class. I love kissing Cece but being late at your first day didn't make a really good impression. Well, after school is still time to continue.


	2. Zam

**Here is the second chapter of the sequel! Sorry that i didn't update yesterday i was kinda busy! I'm glad so many people are reading the sequel :) Well i hope you like the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! Thanks for the sweet reviews i got so far! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**After school**

**Cece's POV:**

I was with Rocky, Tinka and Dina at our lockers. Dina and Tinka were still squezing me out about my date with Logan and Rocky couldn't hear it often enough what happened. She just loves such love stories. I really loved what happened but it kinda was really getting on my nerves that the girls was the whole time after me to squeze out every detail. Well, i would probably have done the same if one of them had a new boyfriend like i did it with Rocky. Well, Tinka was dating my ex, so i didn't really want to hear it and i kinda was somehow the matchmaker between Dina and Deuce.

Sometime i didn't even hear anymore what they said because my thoughts went to Logan, again. He said he would met me at my locker. Who are he? I mean yeah school is only over since like five minutes but... Oh stop worrying Cece he's new at this school he probably just was distracted by some curious teachers who wanted to know where he comes from or something like that. Dina waved her hand in front of my face. ,,Cece, are you even still listening?'' , she asked, raising an eyebrow. I looked at her puzzled. ,,Huh? Oh yeah, sorry. I was just lost in thoughts.'' I saw Tinka just walking up to Ty, but he wasn't alone. Finally! I walked up to Logan and hugged him tight.

,,I missed you, too.'', said Logan smirking and hugged me back. Dina and Rocky chuckled. I broke apart. ,,Save me! '' i told him pleading and he chuckled. ,,What's wrong?'' , he asked. Tinka rolled her eyes. ,,We just wanted to know how your date went yesterday.'' , she replied. ,,Yeah and that at least a thousand times!'' , i said groaning. Ty and Logan laughed. I glared at them and they immediately stopped laughing. Rocky told me: ,,Sorry, we can't help it. You two are just so cute together.'' and smiled at me and Logan.

Logan raised an eyebrow at Rocky then looked back to me and said: ,, There she is right. We're pretty cute together.'' Now i must laugh, too and everyone joined in at that statement. ,,and not a bit conceited.'' Ty added sarcastically, still laughing. ,,Said the right one.'' , i replied and he grimaced at me. Logan took my hand and asked me whispering: ,,How about we're going?'' I nodded smiling. ,,Yes, please. '' , i whispered back and we skipped out of school, leaving our still laughing friends alone.

Well better for me. Now i have some alone time with Logan.

**Logan's POV:**

Cece and i went out of school and drove to my apartment after Cece had called her mom. My dad wasn't there since he was at work. Cece looked around, curious since it was the first time she was here. Even if we also were almost siblings she never were at my house. Georgia and Flynn were but Cece not. I chuckled at her impressed look. ,,Wow, since you only live here with your dad it's really clean.'' , she told me mocking.

I stuck my tongue out at her. ,,Yeah. I may be a boy but i'm also a manager of a really good food court and if you have employees like i have sometimes you want everything to be clean.'' Cece nodded looking down a bit. Did i say something wrong? Oh, i'm so stupid. I still remember how she totally screwed the job at Bob's Kabobs up and it probably wasn't her favourite subject. ,,So... what about a movie? You pick the movie and i make the popcorn and get us two sodas? The box with the DVD's is at the TV-table.'' Cece nodded and walked into the living- room.

I made us some popcorn and took two sodas out of the fridge. Then i walked back to the living- room where Cece sat infront of the DVD- box staring at it. ,,Cece what's... Oh.'' , i added as i saw her face. She had tears in her eyes and i may can not read minds but i saw that it was because of the fact that she didn't know how to read them because of her dyslexia, making her problems.

I laied the popcorn and the soda down on the table and sat down to her hugging her. ,,Cece it's okay. I will read them out for you if you want.'' Cece shook her head, broke apart and let some tears escape. ,,I'm so stupid.'' , she stated. I looked at her shocked and replied : ,,Cece you're not stupid!'' Cece shouted at me: ,,Yes i am! I'm to stupid to read anything because of my stupid weird disorder! I can't understand why you wanted to date me if i were you i would've b-'' I cut her off even more shocked: ,,Don't you even dare to say that! I would never and i repeat **never** break up with you Cece! I love you and i don't care if you have dyslexia! You're not stupid! You can't do anything for this and your smart in fact, beatiful, a great dancer and in my eyes you're absolutely perfect!''

Now Cece was the one, staring shocked at me. ,,You really mean that?'' , she asked confused standing up in disbelieve. I nodded , standing up as well, smiling at her. She smiled back half- hearted and hugged me tight. ,,Thanks Logan. You really know how to make a girl feel special.'' , she told me. ,,You are special, Cece. You are the most important person in the universe for me.'' She smiled at me and pecked me on the lips. ,,You are the most important person for me, too. I'm so happy to have you as my boyfriend.''

She smiled at me with her heart- melting smile. Then i leaned down and kissed her. She kissed immediately back and it soon turned into a make out session, me on top of her at the couch. I honestly don't know how we get there. I will never get bored of the fire that went through my body when she's kissing me. Her hands were in my hair and mine were on both sides of her at the couch to not gain my whole weight on her. We continued kissing for what seems like an eternity. After we kissed for a while we just sat back on the couch well i sat on the couch, she was laying on the couch, her head in my lap. My lips were swollen from the kissing but i didn't mind.

I would go through hell to kiss this girl. Yeah, a little bit over dramatic but it's true. We just sat/laied there in a comfortable silence, enjoying each others company, smiling warmly at each other and being in our own world were there is only the two of us. Suddenly then and there i stole a kiss from here and she would giggle. The perfect moment got ruined by my phone that wen of with an unknown number. ,,Zam'', i mumered angry under my breath and picked up.


	3. About best friends and animators

**_Often in life we forget the things we should remember and remember the things we should forget._**

**__****Hey Guys here's the new chapter of the sequel! I hope you'll like it and leave a lot of reviews! For everyone who also read my '4th season' : No, it's still not the Ex! :D **

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Cece's POV:**

Logan and i sat on the couch, well i laied there with my head on his lap, after our make- out session. We just enjoyed each other present as suddenly Logan's phone went off. I sat up straight and Logan picked up, after mummering something under his breath. Who was that. He stood up and walked into the kitchen, looking really shocked about who just called him. What was wrong? I wanted to follow him but thought of it otherwise. He will tell it me anyway, right? I kinda creeped out from the inside. Who was the person that called him?

Suddenly there was a SMS from Rocky:

_Hay you two lovebirds. It wasn't really nice to just went off :P I hope you didn't do anything, i wouldn't do. Ok jokes , aside. I was just wondering if you two could stop snogging each other or what ever you do and want to come to Crusty's for some pizza? Ty, Tinka , Gunther , Flynn , Deuce and Dina are also there. Mark is also coming *-* _

Mark is also coming? Wow he never hang out with us, except Rocky since she was his girlfriend. Well, but i have the dumb feeling that Logan and I have bigger problems right now then going to Crusty's to eat some pizza with our friends. What if it is a girl, that was calling him and the girl want something from him? Please, not. I didn't want to loose him since i just got together with him after all the problems we had. I wrote Rocky back:

_Hay Rocks and the rest. (To lazy to write all the names) . It's not really good right now. Logan is just talking to someone at his phone, who just called him and it seems like it's someone that doesn't really light his mood. This person also ruined my day and i have no clue who it is! What if it is his ex or someone like that? I'm creeping out right now Rocky! :(_

I stood up pacing around in the room. I really was nervous, even though i didn't even know if it was a girl that he was talking with. Maybe i should just calm down. I sat back down on the couch. Why was i even creeping out like this? Even if it is a girl, he said he loves me. He cried over me a lot of times as we couldn't be together. I didn't have any reasons to be jealous. Rocky wrote me:

_Wow Cece, slow down. You don't have to come, if you're busy because of who ever Logan is talking, too. Don't creep out i'm pretty sure, who ever it is, nothing bad will happen. Never forget, Logan is crazy about you. I saw his look in his eyes when he looks at you. It's like you're the perfection in person. So stop worrying and enjoy your alone time with your boyfriend but you'll have to make it up to us tomorrow! No excuses! I have to go, we're leaving, see ya xx_

Rocky was right. Logan was crazy about me. He even said i'm the most important person for him. He won't break up with me, would he? No. I calmed down a bit and sat back down on the couch. Everything is going to be fine. Two minutes later Logan came back out of the kitchen with a smile on his face. Wow that was a quick mood change.

**Logan's POV:**

As i picked up my phone i stood up and walked into the kitchen, to talk to who ever was on the phone. ,,Logan?'' , a familiar voice at the other phone said. My eyes went wide. ,,Rachel?'' , i asked in disbelieve. Rachel was my best friend back in L.A. As my parents weren't divorced. We some how lost contact two years ago and i didn't hear anything from her since that. ,,Yes, it's me Rachel! Oh i'm so glad to hear you again! It's been so long! I really missed you!'' , she almost shouted in the phone.

,,I missed you, too.'' , i replied. That wasn't a lie. I mean not like i missed Cece, the time we didn't talked to each other because we tried to get over each other but after all she was my best friend. ,,Well, i have good news! I'm coming to Chicago for a month! You know my parents are also divorced? Well, my dad moved to Chicago and he asked me if i want to stay over at his for a month! I will make a internship at Chicago, so i don't have to go to school at this time!'' I smiled. ,,That's great Rachel! I can't wait to see you again! When are you coming?'' , i asked.

I really was excited. I didn't saw her for a while and we were like Rocky and Cece before we lost contact, only that we're not both girls. She was like my sister. We told each other everything and i'm sure Cece will also love her. They have similar personalitys. ,,I'm coming this sunday! Could you maybe pick me up from the trainstation? My dad must work.'' , she replied. ,,Sure. Which time? By the way can i bring my girlfriend along? I'm hundred percent sure you will love her!'' , i asked her.

,,You even ask that?'' , she questioned me chuckling. ,,Of course you can! I'd love to know her! My train will be in Chicago at 5 p.m.! Thanks for picking me up! I'll see you at sunday then!'' ,,Ok! Bye!'' , i said and then the line went dead. After that i walked back into the living- room where Cece sat, waiting for me.

**Ty's POV:**

After Rocky told us that Cece and Logan couldn't come we had to go without them to Crusty's. Rocky meant it wasn't something serious and Cece was just a little bit overreacting. I hoped she's right because i really didn't wish Cece something like as we broke up. Even if i was together with Tinka now, i really am sorry for how i broke up with her. No one deserved a break up like that. Tinka, Gunther , Flynn and i were sitting on the couch at my apartment, waiting for Rocky to get ready. Dina and Deuce were already at Crusty's and Mark will also come to Crusty's.

I groaned. I can't believe my sister took that long to get herself ready for her boyfriend. I meant i really am happy for her but that really is annoying. Tinka, Gunther and Flynn were also annoyed. ,,Rocky!'' , i shouted upstairs. ,,If you're not coming soon we'll go without you!'' Rocky then just came out of her room. ,,I'm here! We can go!'' , she told us. ,,Finally!'' , Tinka cried and i chuckled, laying an arm around her after we stood up. Flynn groaned. ,,I'm asking myself, why I even come with you. That probably will be some kind of a tripledate anyway.'' , he said annyoed.

Gunther nodded in response. Suddenly my mom shouted, coming out of her room: ,,Rocky, Ty! I need your help! You have to go to the hospital with your dad! They need some animators because the actually two who did that are sick! Your dad already said you guys are doing it and you have to be there in a half hour!'' Then she walked back into her room. Rocky and i groaned. ,,Great. Now i have to call Mark...'' , she said angry but walking back into her room. Gunther said: ,,Well, i'm out. I'm still going to Crusty's. Flynn, Tinka are you coming?'' , he said.

I looked apologetically at my beatiful girlfriend. She smiled at me and said: ,,It's ok, Ty. I'll see you later.'' , she kissed me short and then went out with Gunther and Flynn. I let myself fall on the couch groaning.


	4. jealously and overprotective 1

_**People in glass houses should not throw stones.**_

**Hay guys here's the next chapter for the sequel! It will have a lot siblings love in it and also a little bit Cogan! :D I hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! Thanks again to Electricgirl101 to read over the sneak peak i gave you :) I hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Tinka's POV:**

After Gunther, Flynn and i walked out of the Blue's apartment we went to Crusty's. I was a little bit disappointed that Ty won't come but since Ty's and Rocky's dad needed them in the hospital i totally understood that. Well he forced them to come there since he already told that they will come as animators. What a dad. Well i'm still wondering how they get him to let them dance and rap. He actually wanted them to become doctors as well. Luckily they won't. It would've been a waste of talent to not let them dance or rap. They are such so great at it.

As we arrived at Crusty's we sat down on a table and started talking. Flynn kinda felt left out since Gunther and i were just talking about the old country. At least i think so since he was almost drifting of at the table. At some point he just went out and Gunther and i looked after him, shrugging. Then Gunther spoke up: ,,So, Bay- beeee. How is it going with Ty?'', he asked curious. Sometimes i had the feeling he just waits for Ty to do something wrong so he can have me all for his self. He didn't like it to share his sister, what is somehow still cute when also weird.

,,It's going really good. Ty is such a sweet boy and he does everything for me. I'm glad to have him as my boyfriend. I understand now why Cece was so depressed at first that he broke up with her.'' Yeah between me and Ty, it was great. Even though some start problems because of Cece we were happily together now. Well, Cece now also had the boy of her dreams and we were luckily still friends. Even though i'm bickering her really often she's still a good friend of mine and it would've hurt to see her being angry at me for being together with Ty.

Well, she took it better than i thought, as she saw us making out at Ty's couch. I thought i totally lost my friendship with her but she wasn't even really mad. Actually she also wanted to go on a date eight days later but that failed because of her mom and Logan's dad. I was so much in thoughts that i barely noticed that Gunther spoke up again, taking my hand that i would notice him again: ,, I really am happy for you, you know that. Even though i hate it to share my little sister. I just don't want you to get hurt. If Ty would do anything to you, i will beat him up.''

I smiled at Gunther. ,,Thanks Gunther. I know you will but i don't think you have to. I'm feeling really save and loved around Ty and i couldn't imagine a better boyfriend then him. I really love him and even though he was a heartthrober not long ago, he really changed. He learned to love the girls and i'm happy to call myself his girlfriend.'' , i replied him, squeezing his hand. Gunther smiled back and replied : ,, I know. I trust him, if you trust him, too.''

**Rocky's POV:**

After i had called Mark we went to the hospital to help our dad. Even though it was bad that we couldn't go on that 'tripple date' like Flynn would say it actually made fun. I loved it to help other people, especially them who are sick or handycapped. It felt really good to help them and we got like a thousand thanks from the patients, the nurses and the doctors. You could see the smile in their eyes at Ty tried to rap something about the hospital for them, or how they're getting healthy again and me dancing to it. Some of the kids also tried to dance with me. It looked really cute.

After we was finished, Ty told me: ,,Wow, i should watch you more often , dancing alone. You're even without Cece such a great dancer.'' I blushed. ,,Thanks Ty. You're rapping is also getting better and better.'' , i replied and smiled at him. He smiled back and we started walking out of the hospital. ,,How about some chinese food? I'll call the chinese place and the things will get there when we're coming home.'' , he asked me. My stomach growled in response. ,,I take that as a yes.'' , Ty added laughing. I joined in the laughter and we were in the car, still laughing.

After the laughing died down, Ty said: ,,So... Since i couldn't talk to Mark today and i really wanted to have a talk with my sister's new boyfriend.'' , at that i looked a little bit terrefied but Ty laughed and added: ,,Don't worry, i won't beat him up. Well, if he does anything to you, i will. I can see he makes you really happy.'' I smiled at him. ,,Yeah, he does. He's so sweet and gentle and lovely... I simply love him and he loves me, too. I'm happy for you and Tinka and for Logan and Cece especially since they went through so much trouble to come together but at first i thought i will never jump on the, like Deuce would say 'love train' and now i have Mark.''

Ty grinned. ,,Well, the love train isn't always that easy. I mean i still know how you and Logan kissed and i totally creeped out and now he's strangely together with Cece, who happened to be my ex. But the craziest thing was that i fell in love with Tinka even though i really don't mind. She's amazing.'' , he said. I could see he really wasn't lying. He really loves Tinka.

I laughed and added: ,,That's true. I never would've thought it would end like this. I still know how you and Cece came together and you were so happy and then you broke up and i had the feeling everything will break down. I'm happy you two made up. It would've been really awkward otherwise.'' He nodded. ,,Yeah, i'm glad about that, too. I don't regret the time with Cece but we just weren't meant for each other. As crazy as that may sounds she belongs to Logan and I belong to Tinka and you belong to Mark.''

**Cece's POV:**

As Logan was in the living- room again i immediately asked really quick: ,,Who was that at your phone?'' Logan chuckled at my expression walked up to me and then replied: ,,It was my best friend from L.A. Rachel.'' So it was a girl. Well he said best friend, that meant they were never together, right? I tried to stay calm and questioned him: ,,What did she want?'' , i asked concerned. If this girl is trying to steal my boyfriend I'm going to kill her.

Logan raised an eyebrow probably realizing why i act so weird and told me: ,,Babe, no need to be jealous. Rachel and me are just best friends.'' , he took my hand, looking soft to me and i got almost lost into his eyes again. Then he added: ,,You're the only one for me.'' My heart skipped a beat, again. Wow, i think that will never end, no matter how long we are together. Then he cupped my cheeks and kissed me for 10 seconds. He would've deepended the kiss but i broke apart.

,,You still didn't tell me why she called.'' , i told him a little bit mad. He sighed but grinned at me and answered: ,,She's coming for a month to Chicago to her dad. She wanted me to pick her up at sunday at the trainstation.'' What? Logan alone with an other girl at the train station in the car and where ever she lives? As he saw my expression he said: ,,I told her, you're coming with me. She'd love to know you and i think you will also like her.'' Well that sounds way better but i wasn't sure if i really wanted to go.

I mean... I still couldn't get over the fact, that a girl from Logans live in L.A., his **best friend** is coming to Chicago. I looked a little bit sad and then he added: ,,Please , Cece. It would mean everything to me. I didn't see her since a really long time and she is like a sister to me. I also want to introduce my new beatiful girlfriend to her. I want her to know to who i lost my heart. '' , he already had me at 'beatiful girlfriend' but i did like i would still think about it to bother him a little bit.

After two minutes of dead silence i said: ,,Well, ok i'm coming with you. If this girl Rachel really is your best friend, she must be a nice person.'' Logan grinned and hugged me tight. ,,Thanks Cece you're the best! You won't regret it! You will love her!'' , he told me and give me a firm kiss on the mouth as a thanks. Maybe this Rachel wasn't that bad. But if she is that bad or tries to get Logan for herself, she will have a big problem.


	5. jealously and overprotective 2

_**That's the way the cookie crumbles.**_

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter of the sequel! It's full of drama and i think you'll like it at least i hope so! :D If you do please leave a review! :) Thanks for the nice reviews and messages i get every day so far! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Wednesday after school at the Jone's apartment**

**Rocky's POV:**

Cece and i sat at her apartment, watching movies on her laptop in her room. Tinka was away with Dina, something about Dina needing help with looking for a present for Deuce. I still didn't get why she asked Tinka, but oh, well. I meant not that i don't like Tinka, she's the girlfriend from my brother ( still hard to believe), but normally she would've asked us to help her. Ty, Logan and Gunther were some where, having some boy's day or something like that.

Well Dina probably didn't ask us because of Cece, freaking out about Logan's best friend Rachel coming to Chicago on sunday. She kinda was a little bit grumpy to Logan the last two days even though he promised her at least a thousand times that nothing ever happened between him and Rachel.

I believed him and i also told that Cece. I meant Logan wouldn't lie to her. He was head over heals for Cece and he said himself no one could ever change that. I thought Cece also trusted him. Well, ok if you're jealous it doesn't matter, if you trust the person or not but Cece didn't have any reason to be jealous. That was what i told her at least two hundred times this day but Cece won't hear it.

After i tried to convince her to just trust Logan and stop being so paranoid, she didn't say anything much anymore and we started somehow watching this movie even if i could see, she didn't really paied atention to it. Me neither. After a while the movie was finished and Cece shut her laptop. She groaned and then told me: ,,Sorry Rocky, that i'm so paranoid. It's just... I really love Logan and i don't want our relationship to be destroyed because of some chick that he still knows from L.A. That happened to be his best friend.''

I sighed and sat down infront of her on the bed. The whole day i only saw madness in Cece's look when the subject 'Rachel' came up but now i also saw fear. She really didn't want to loose Logan. I took her hands and then replied: ,,Cece, you don't have to worry about this. You're over thinking this way to much. I know i told it to you at least a hundred times this day but Logan loves you. You won't loose him. I'm sure of that. I saw they way you look at each other and how happy you were as you could finally went on that date. Logan would be really stupid, if he let that fall because of someone he didn't have seen in years.''

**Cece's POV:**

,,Cece, you don't have to worry about this. You're over thinking this way to much. I know i told it to you at least a hundred times this day but Logan loves you. You won't loose him. I'm sure of that. I saw they way you look at each other and how happy you were as you could finally went on that date. Logan would be really stupid, if he let that fall because of someone he didn't have seen in years.'' Rocky told me and i saw she was honest. Well, she was right, but i was still afraid. I didn't know this girl and even if Logan didn't like her like that what if this girl did?

I nodded at what Rocky said and tried to calm down, as suddenly my phone went off. Logan was calling. I picked up quickly. Maybe something was wrong. I took speaker on so Rocky could hear with me.

(Cece normal, Logan italic style)

,,Hello, Logan?''

_,,Hey Cece.''_ He sounded a little bit worried. What was wrong?

,,Logan what's wrong? Is everything okay?'' , i asked as worried as he sounded.

_,,Yeah kinda. Cece look. Rachel had to come today, because her mom and her had a huge fight. I'm on the way to the trainstation to pick her up. I would've asked you if you want to come to but i was a little bit in a rush and you have Shake it up rehearsal in a half hour anyway. By the way Ty should pick you up any minute. I'm sorry that i couldn't call you earlier but Rachel just called herself and she will be at the trainstation in the neighbour city in an hour and i have to drive 1 ½ hour. Please don't be mad.'' _I stared shocked at the phone. Great. Now Logan was alone with Rachel. If it would've been for me i would've screamed into the phone but Rocky looked at me with a warning look. I took a deep breath.

,,Yeah, i mean if it is an emergency, i can understand that... Well, you're still coming with us to Crusty's today? Rachel can come, too if she want to.'' At the lost sentence i had to choke. I hated to do like i don't care that my boyfriend was alone with an other girl.

_,,Thanks, Babe. You're simply the best! I have to see, if Rachel wants to come but i will be there for sure! I'll see you later. I love you.'' _

Before i could response the other line went dead. I let myself fall back on the bed groaning. That was bad. I didn't want to play the bad and jealous girlfriend since Rachel had problems with her mum and had to come earlier but the whole thing really bothered me. I mean Logan alone with his best friend... Rocky saw my look and even though she looked a little bit shocked she told me: ,,Cece, calm down. Everything is going to be okay. ''

I snapped at her: ,,Yeah, really? Last time i was alone with my male best friend, who happened to be Ty at that time we kissed each other in your apartment if you can remember that!'' Rocky sighed and then replied: ,,Yeah but not everyone is head over heals in love with your best friend, Cece.'' I didn't say anything. After that little conversation we quickly changed for the Shake it up rehearsal and then Ty was there to pick us up and we drove to the studio.

**Tinka's POV:**

I was already at the Shake it up studio, waiting for Cece, Rocky and Ty to arrive. Gunther was in the office with Phil, begging him and showing him that he had to come back to the show. I didn't have that much friends from Shake it up and kinda stood there alone. Suddenly some boy who i've never seen before walked up to me. He had blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. ,,Hey, I'm Johny. I'm new here.'' He took his hand out to me.

,,Tinka.'' , i replied smiling. ,,Nice to meet you.'' He smiled back at me and then told me: ,,What does a girl like you alone here in the studio?'' Before i could reply i heard Ty saying from behind me: ,,Waiting for her boyfriend, me Tyler Blue, the host of Shake it up.'' He seemed angry and a little bit jealous even though i didn't understand why. Johnny didn't seem to notice the jealously and took his hand out to him: ,,Hay I'm Johny and.'' Ty cut him off.

,,And this conversation is now finished. Bye Johny.'' , he said and dragged me with him as far away as possible from Johny. What the heck was wrong with him? I looked at him mad and asked him: ,,What the heck is wrong with you Ty?'' He looked at me confused and than snapped back: ,, I just was protecting my girlfriend from someone who obviously wanted to flirt with you!'' ,,So only because you're jealous i can't talk to other boys?'' , i questioned him, now furious. That was absolutely stupid. I could take care of myself.

Ty's look softened. ,,Tinka, look i wasn't jealous , i just didn't want you to-'' I cut him off. ,,Don't you trust me Ty? I would never ever cheat on you! Even if he would've flirted with me, i wouldn't flirt back because i love you!'' Ty looked at me in shock after i cried at him. I continued: ,,I'm old enough to handle something like this on my own and you should trust me, Ty.'' I walked away from him, angry, tears welling up in my eyes. I couldn't believe he just did that.


	6. Heshe only loves you!

_**Life is too short to wake up in the mornings with regrets. So love the ones who treat you right, forget the ones who don't. Remember that everything happens for a reason. If you get a chance take it, if it changes your life, then let it. No one said it would be easy, they just promised it would be worth it.**_

**Hay guys here's the next chapter of the sequel! I know most of the people probably wished that i first write my season 4 on but i want the next chapter of season 4 to make extra special and for that i need some more time :) You'll see! Anyway i hope you'll like the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Cece's POV:**

I was at the Shake it up- studio with Rocky, while Ty was looking for Tinka. I still can't believe Logan was now alone with this Rachel for a couple of hours. This is creeping me out! I can't stand the fact, that my boyfriend was alone with an other girl. I mean it's** my boyfriend**, not Rachel's. Ty said, we can go in his wardrobe until the rehearsal starts to talk and that was what we did. He actually wanted to come right after us there but seemed like there were some problems with Tinka and a new boy here.

I sat down on the couch in Ty's wardrobe and groaned, Rocky looked at me a little bit mad. ,,Cece, what do you want to do? He's already on his way there! There's nothing to do anymore! By the way i'm pretty sure it won't happen anything anyway! For at least the thousand time: He loves you! Not Rachel!'' I looked at her with a 'duh' look but then replied: ,,I know that, but what if she wants something from him? It's her perfect opportunity to flirt with him or i don't know, even kiss him or something like that!'' How could Rocky stay so calm? This is a big problem for me!

Rocky rolled her eyes. ,,Cece. First of all, she's his best friend not ex. Second of all, even if she likes him i don't think Logan is that dumb, to not understand when she flirts with him! You don't have to worry at all. Why don't you just trust him?'' I sighed. I trusted Logan. I really do but i don't trust this Rachel. As good as friends the two are, she's still a girl and Logan is damn hot and i wouldn't wonder if she ever had a thing for him. I meant i can't blame her though but still. I don't want to loose my boyfriend because of someone like that.

Before i could snap at Rocky again and tell her, how much i actually trusted Logan, Ty came in with a frustrated groan.

**Ty's POV:**

,,I'm old enough to handle something like this on my own and you should trust me, Ty.'' After Tinka had shouted at me she walked away angry. I'm so stupid. That only happened because of me being jealous. I mean... I just wanted to save her from some flirting- attack... I trusted her but i don't trust this Johny. I didn't even know this guy! What if he was a heart throbber and just wanted to have every girl, if taken or not? He can never have my girl. I love Tinka and no one could ever change that.

Well, Tinka is now totally mad at me, for me acting so stupid. Maybe she really just talked to him and he also just wanted to talk to her, since he was new here. No, i did the right thing. I have to protect my girlfriend, no matter who it is, that flirts with her. I sighed walking into my wardrobe where Cece and Rocky sat at my couch, Cece obviously still complaining, about Logan being alone with this Rachel. Well, i can totally understand her, i would've reacted the same if Tinka was alone with some boy i don't know.

Rocky on the other hand, seemed to don't understand her. As i walked in Cece and Rocky looked up from their conversation and as they saw my stressed and totally furious face, Rocky asked concerned: ,,Ty what's wrong?'' I told them what happened and Rocky rolled her eyes, shoved me on the couch besides Cece and started lecturing us: ,,I can't believe you two! You!'' , she pointed at Cece. ,,Are creeping out because your boyfriend is picking his best friend from L.A. up from the train station, a little bit earlier than planned, because she had issues with her mom. You're also ignoring the fact that Logan actually wanted to take you with him! If you forgot he said that he wanted to introduce his beautiful girlfriend to his best friend!''

Then she pointed at me and said: ,,And you! You're creeping out, because you're girlfriend was nice to one of the new dancers and can't understand why she is angry at you? Ty, Tinka would never cheat on you!'' She took a deep breath and then lectured us both again: ,,You have both an amazing relationship! Logan loves you Cece and Tinka loves you Ty! You don't have anything to worry about! So stop creeping out and if you really want to do it right, apologize to the two when you see them! That's not how to deal with your girlfriend/boyfriend!''

On the one hand i was shocked that my sister snapped at us like that but on the other hand she was right. I looked at Cece and could tell she was thinking the same. We were totally overreacting. Cece sighed. She was really debating with herself because of that Rachel. I mean i overreacted because of someone Tinka saw today for the first time, but the girl Logan was with right now, knows him longer than Cece. I told them then: ,,Yeah Rocky is right... We shouldn't overreact like this. I'm going to apologize to Tinka , after the show or after she calmed down a bit.''

Cece was still struggling. Then something, that Logan said as i was with him and Gunther today at our boys day. I looked at Cece and said to her: ,,Cece, i know it's hard to copy with his best friend, but as we were on this boys day today he told me something...''

_Flashback_

_Gunther, Logan and I sat at Gunther's apartment, playing video games. After we finished the game i asked Logan what happened, that Cece kinda was acting strange towards him. Logan sighed and replied: ,,Well,... My best friend Rachel from L.A. is coming to Chicago and i think she doesn't think really good about this. She's really jealous and first didn't want to pick her up with me from the train station, even though i said her nothing ever happened between me and Rachel.''_

_I could tell he wasn't lying but i still asked him: ,,Does she have a reason to worry?'' Logan looked at me, as if i made a bad joke. ,,Of course not! Cece is the only one for me! I love her really much and i think i also showed that, even the time as we can't be together because of our parents. I would do really everything for this girl and she didn't have to worry a bit about Rachel. Rachel is for me like a sister and she can't even compare to Cece in a thousand years. Even if Rachel wants something from me i would say no without hesitation.''_

_Flashback end_

Cece's eyes went wide but i could see a slight smile in her face. ,,He really did say that?'' , she asked. I nodded and she looked down. ,,Wow. Now i really feel guilty. I really have to apologize to him.'' Rocky sighed relieved and i smiled at Cece. I hoped everything is going good.

**At the train station**

**Logan's POV:**

I thought the whole car drive about Cece. She seemed really jealous because of Rachel, even though she had no reason. I only love her and no one else. I thought i made that pretty clear. She didn't have to worry about anything and i told her that at least a thousand times the last days, but she won't hear me out. I hoped our relationship will survive this month and Cece's jealously. I didn't want to loose her again.

I arrived at the train station, waiting for Rachel , who said she's coming out to where the park lot is. I hope she found the way. This train station is way much bigger then the one in Chicago even though the city was actually smaller. I looked around and suddenly saw someone walking up to me with blonde hair and green eyes. As i looked there twice i saw that it was Rachel. She cried excited: ,,Logan!'' , and walked up to me. I walked up to her, too and took her into a bear hug. ,, Rachel! Nice to see you!''

As we broke apart i saw, that her eyes were red and puffy. Was the thing with her mother bothering her so much? We walked to my car, me taking her suitcase and we stood silent until we were at the car. As we sat in the car i asked her concerned: ,,Rachel, you called me, that it gave big problem with your mom! What happened?'' Rachel looked down and answered: ,, We had huge fight but i don't really want to talk about it. The important thing is that i'm here now. I missed you.'' , she said taking my hand.

I shook my hand away and did both hands at the steering wheel now. Even though it was probably nothing seriously meant thing from her, i didn't want Cece to have another reason to be jealous.


	7. best friends and fights

_**Nothing is completely wrong in this world even the clock which has stopped working is correct twice a day.**_

**Hay guys here's the new chapter of the sequel! The drama just begun so sit back and enjoy it! :D Well that won't be the most dramatic chapter but Rachel just came back and Tinka and Ty just had a fight so still :D Well i hope you'll like the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Back at the Shake it up studio**

**Ty's POV:**

After i told Cece what Logan told me as we had that boy's day, the announcement came that we had to start the rehearsal. I actually wanted to talk to Tinka at first but that has to wait. Well, maybe i could give her a real apology, with a present or something like that. I'll have to think about something special, for my special girl. I really did a huge mistake and it wasn't right to treat her like that because she was nice to one of the new dancers. That could've almost destroyed our relationship. Well if it not already had destroyed our relationship. Man i really had to apologize to her, as soon as it's possible.

After the rehearsal was over Rocky went home, straight because she said something about, Mark and her going somewhere, what meant she's not going with us to Crusty's. I also didn't see Tinka anywhere. She probably went home. After that i didn't except her to still go to Crusty's with us. So now i sat with Cece alone in my wardrobe and we talked a bit. We hadn't a real long conversation since we broke up alone and after what happened the last days it really felt good to talk to her like this again. After a while talking about nothing really important Cece started with an other subject. ,,So... '' Cece said concerned to me. ,, Any ideas how you could win back Tinka?'' I shook my head sad.

,, I have no idea what i can do. I really hurt her and i didn't mean, to. Maybe i should buy her something or take her out somewhere special again but i'm really bad at buying presents and i have no clue where to take her to wow her again.'', i replied, looking really worried. Cece nodded. Then you could see, that something hit her, inside. ,,What about you just make a romantic dinner at your home? I mean it doesn't have to be always outside and you have more private time, so. I also can help you with finding a present for her. !t must be glittering in any case!'' , she told me excited. Seemed like she had a plan.

I chuckled at the mentioning with the glitter, even though she was right. I also was really happy about the fact, that Cece was helping me, with Tinka, even though i was her ex and i dumped her because of Tinka. In her case i wouldn't have done that. ,,What's up with the chuckling?'' , Cece asked a little bit confused but smiling. I replied: ,, Well , i never ever thought my ex would help me, to win back my new girlfriend.'' Cece playfully punched me but grinned. ,,If you don't want me to-'' I cut her off. ,,It wasn't meant like this!'' , i told her quick. ,,I'm glad you're helping me. If i could help you with Logan in -''

This time she cut me off. ,,I think there's not much to do. I'll have to wait and see what happen. I understand now that Logan won't cheat on me, but i don't know if Rachel really just wants to be friends with him.'' I nodded understandingly. That was true. Logan loves Cece but was Rachel okay with that or will she try to break them up? ,,Well... But you should give her a chance at least. Everyone deserves one.'' I told her. She nodded and then said: ,,Yeah i know. I will give her one, but if she tries to get Logan-'' ,,You'll kill her i know.'' , i threw in and then added: ,,Come on let's go to Crusty's. Even though Tinka probably won't be there, i won't let you alone with Logans best friend. '' Cece smiled at me and then stood up. ,,Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!'' , she cried and rushed out of the door. I chuckled and followed her.

**At Rachel's dad's house**

**Logan's POV:**

The rest of the cardive was nothing special. We just talked about what we did, while we didn't see each other and how we were being the whole time and so on. We laughed a lot and it felt really good to talk to my best friend again. I really missed Rachel and i was glad that i could lighten up her mood, since she was so sad because of her mom. She also told me, her dad can't wait to see me again. Well, he always liked me, even as i still lived in L.A.. I was like a son for him.

As Rachel and i arrived at her dad's house we were kinda shocked about how big it is, even though only one person lives there. Well, her dad always had a thing for big houses and he also had the money for it. After i took Rachel's suitcase we walked up to the front door and Rachel rang the doorbell. One minute later, the door went open and her dad stood infront of it. ,,Rachel! Logan! It's been so long that i saw you guys! Especially together! Come in!'' , he cried excited, hugged us and we walked in the house. Even though i still had to go to Crusty's, it would be impolite to just bring Rachel here and leave, since i know her dad since like forever.

We sat down at the couch in the living room and Rachel's dad asked us: ,,Do you want anything to eat or drink?'' Rachel smiled at me and nodded at her dad but i shook my head, especially since i just looked at the watch in the living room and i promised Cece to met up in a half hour with her and the other's at Crusty's. ,,Sorry... Thanks for the offer but i actually have to go. I'm meeting with my girlfriend and some friends at Crusty's in a half hour. I promised to be there since i kinda let everything else fall out today with them.'' Rachel looked kinda sad and then i added: ,,By the way, my girlfriend asked, if you want to come along to. She wants to meet you.''

At that mentioning Rachels face lit up and she looked pleading at her dad. Her dad chuckled and then told us: ,,Well, i guess you can go Rachel... By the way, congratulations to your girlfriend Logan! It must be a really special girl, to who you lost your heart, too.'' I nodded and smiled at the thought of Cece. ,,Yes, she is really special. I'm really happy to be with her.'' Then i added, to Rachel: ,,Well... I would say... Let's go!'' Rachel nodded, hugged her dad as a thanks and we walked out of the house after her dad gave her some money.

The cardrive to Crusty's was like the car drive to the house of her dad. As we arrived at Crusty's and we walked i saw Cece already there, sitting with Ty. A stab went through my chest. I thought Tinka was also with them?

_Dude chill, they're just talking._

_Yeah, but it's her ex after all._

_Cece, was jealous because of you, picking up Rachel. Do you want to do the same mistake?_

_You're right._

_Duh._

Then i saw Deuce and Dina walking up to them, and sitting besides them. Probably they just were earlier there and waited for all of us. No need to be jealous. At least i hoped so. As Cece saw us she stood up smiling and walked up to me. She hugged me tight and my body went crazy at her touch, like always. I hugged her back and as we broke apart i gave her a short, firm kiss on the mouth and greeted her: ,,Hey Babe.'' ,,Hey.'' , she replied and intertwined my fingers with hers.

Then she looked at Rachel, smiling half- hearted. ,,Hey! You must be Rachel! Nice to meet you!'' , she greeted her. Something in her smile bothered me, but i couldn't put my finger on it. Rachel smiled back and replied: ,,And you must be Cece! Logan's girlfriend! He told me a lot about you! Only good things, of course!'' Cece grinned at her and then at me, squeezing my hand.

Then we walked the rest to the table and introduced Ty, Deuce and Dina to Rachel. After all the 'hello's' , i asked Ty: ,,By the way, Ty. Where is Tinka? I thought she would come with you and Cece after the Shake it up rehearsal.''


	8. Provocation

**_The only way to have a friend is to be one._**

**Hay guys here's the new chapter of the sequel! :D I know i'm writing on slower at the moment but my last school year just started and even though i get better in english and come closer to my A in englisch thanks to fan fiction, i still had to learn for grammar and a lot of other school subjects :D Why english is such a important for me? I live in germany :D I hope you'll like it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Ty's POV:**

,,By the way, Ty. Where is Tinka? I thought she would come with you and Cece after the Shake it up rehearsal.'' , Logan asked and i could hear some bitterness in his voice. Was he jealous of me? No way. I didn't do anything wrong. Cece and i just talked and she wants to help me because of Tinka. He was also the one who brought his best friend with him and made Cece jealous. I sighed. It wasn't right to lie and sooner or later i had to tell him , Deuce and Dina it anyway. Cece gave me an comforting smile and i tried to stay calm. The whole thing with Tinka wasn't easy for me. I took a deep breath and replied sad: ,,Yeah, she actually should... But we kinda got into a fight and she just left.'' This time i was the one who sounded really bitter.

This really wasn't something i'm proud of. I really hurt Tinka. Logan raised an eyebrow. ,,Well... Do you have an idea to win her back?'' , he asked. I nodded. ,,Yeah thanks to Cece i know what i have to do now. I will win her back for sure. I won't let the girl of my dreams go.'' I replied. Logan looked at Cece confused about what i meant and she whispered something into his ear. He just nodded and let the subject fall. I kinda regretted it to go here. You could practically feel the tension between this Rachel and Cece. They didn't talk much with each other and if they did, it was with a fake- smile.

After we talked a while about all or nothing, Cece spoke up again: ,,So... Rachel... Why did you and Logan broke up the contact for two years?'' She really wanted to challenge this girl. I gave her a warning look but she just smiled at Rachel. Logan looked a little bit angry at Cece, for her bringing up the subject. That really wasn't her best idea. I rolled my eyes. Oh, Cece. You could clearly see that something in Rachel broke at the moment as Cece asked that but she tried to stay calm. It was kinda funny to see them debating against each other.

**Rachel's POV:**

,,So... Rachel... Why did you and Logan broke up the contact for two years?'' , Cece asked me with a winning smile. Did she know that i like her boyfriend. Yes, i like Logan. Get over it. Well but he's together with this ginger hair who seemed to notice that i don't only want to be friends with him. Well, she's probably just jealous but she was right. I always get what i want and i will also get Logan. Cece was a obstruction but no reason to put my hopes with Logan down. She should better enjoy the last days, with her being my boy's boyfriend.

I smiled back, hiding my anger and answered as calm as i could: ,,Well... Logan went from L.A. seven years ago and since he never came back, not even to visit-'' Logan cut me off. ,,That wasn't your fault. I just couldn't stand my mother because of a certain thing that happened.'' Cece looked at Logan confused. Hah. Seemed like she didn't know about his problem with his mom. 1:0 for me. ,,I know.'' , i told him smiling and then continued: ,,Well, we tried to hold contact but somehow with me and him changing a lot in the last years we lost it, sadly. But i'm glad to be here and spend time with my best friend again.''

Logan smiled at me and nodded. Cece just glared at me but then told us: ,,Well, that really is sweet. I'm also glad to now know the best friend of my boyfriend.'' Yeah, Cece. Better not get use to the word boyfriend. You won't use it more often soon.

**Cece's POV:**

After we finished eating Logan drove Rachel home and i went also home with Ty. What happened between Logan and his mom and why did he never tell me about it but this chick Rachel? I can't stand this girl. She obviously wants to steal my boyfriend and Logan didn't even notice anything. Even Ty did! Well, i had to talk to Logan, before this girl does anything, what will effect our relationship. This girl will see what she have from fooling around with Cece Jone's boyfriend. Logan may not noticed it, but i did and it was really obvious for me. This girl plays with the wrong relationship. Well at least i really hoped that Logan will take me over Rachel.

As i arrived before my apartment, i asked Ty if he wants to come in. We still had to figure out when we're buying the present for Tinka and what he's going to do exactly. Ty nodded and we walked into the living room. We sat down on the couch. I wanted to start but Ty cut me off before i could say anything: ,,Cece, i see you're really bothered about the thing with Rachel and i can totally understand that. I also don't think she just wants to be friends with Logan but don't freak out right now. Just talk with Logan and maybe you could get this right, before anything gets out of hand.''

I smiled half- hearted at him. ,,Don't worry. I will talk to Logan. This girl won't steal my boyfriend. If she wants a war then she can have one.'' Ty groaned but then i added: ,,Well, but now to your problem... I thought about a simple movie night at yours with a romantic movie and after that a nice dinner or something like that...'' Ty nodded. ,,That sounds good. But what should i buy her?'' , he asked a little bit worried.

,,I don't know that, too. We will figure something out tomorrow, when we're going to the mall. We will find something don't worry.'', I laid a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. He smiled back and then told me: ,,Thanks, Cece you're a big help, even though i was such an asshole to you, as we were dating. Or at least as i broke up with you.'' I rolled my eyes but then grinned and replied: ,,Hey, that's the past. We're friends again and we both have a boy- or girlfriend that we have to fight for.''

If someone told me only a few weeks ago that Ty and i will talk about something like this, i would've laughed in their face and now we were here. Crazy things. Ty looked at the clock. ,,Well, i have to go. I'll see you tomorrow. '' I nodded, then Ty hugged me and walked out of the apartment. Right before the door went close Logan came in with an angry look at me and almost shouted at me: ,,What was that at Crusty's?!''


	9. Everything okay now?

**_It's true that we don't know what we've got until we lose it, but it's also true that we don't know what we've been missing until it arrives._**

**Hay guys here's the new chapter of the sequel! :D I hope you still read it and still like it! :D Haha like you read in the last story Cece has every right to be jealous, but how far will it goes? You'll see that in the next chapters! I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Logan's POV:**

The drive home with Rachel was really quiet. I think she was kinda sad, about what Cece brought up, why we lost contact. I meant that was really mean. What did she think? I knew she was jealous but that really wasn't okay. She didn't even know the half what happened back in L.A. Well i didn't tell her but only because i tried to forget it myself and then she brought it up, because she wanted to make Rachel mad? I really love Cece but this time she went way to far.

After he was sure that Rachel was in her house he drove back to the apartment building where the Jone's live. He had to talk to Cece. It can't go on like this for the next month. After i parked i walked into the building and up to the Jone's apartment. As i just arrived at the Jone's apartment, i saw Ty walking up the stairs to his apartment. Was he with Cece? The door was open, that meant probably yes. Well, now i was sounding like Cece. I really had to get my mind off, of them two having a thing. I mean Ty dumped her because of Tinka.

The door was already open and i walked in before it was about to close. Cece looked at my angry expression confused. I was really angry and couldn't calm myself down, so i almost shouted at her: ,,What was that at Crusty's?!'' As i saw Cece's almost scared expression i kinda felt guilty but i didn't walked up to her, to comfort her. I just stood there, arms crossed and waited for her to answer. Cece on the other hand just got more confused.

,,I don't know what you're talking about.'' , she told me and i looked at her in disbelieve. ,,Don't play dumb Cece! What you asked Rachel... Why did you do that? I mean it's a story that Rachel and i both tried to forget and you just asked her, trying to make her mad or jealous or i don't know! Besides i also had all reason to be jealous, since you spend the whole day with Ty and he even was now with you in your apartment!'' , i cried at her. Now Cece stood up angry and replied, crying as well, but ignoring the comment with Ty: ,,Oh , sorry that i wanted to know what happened between my **boyfriend** and his best friend, who is obviously in love with him, why they lost contact!''

I can't believe, she still thought that Rachel is in love with me. ,, What the heck are you talking about and what the heck were you thinking? You're just jealous and wanted to get it at Rachel and make her uncomfortable because you're jealous! This is a sad story from my past and it's-''

**Cece's POV:**

,, What the heck are you talking about? You're just jealous and wanted to get it at Rachel and make her uncomfortable because you're jealous! This is a sad story from my past and it's-'' I cut him off, even more angry. ,,It's what? It's none of my business? Well, i have news for you Logan, it is my business! I'm your freaking girlfriend! I love you and i'm afraid of loosing you for a girl i didn't even really know! You know Ty by the way and he's my ex if you forgot that! I just helped him, to think of a plan to get Tinka back!''

Then i added, at the verge of crying: ,,Yes I'm freaking jealous. I'm jealous because i'm afraid of loosing you. I know it was wrong what i did but i couldn't help it. This girl just didn't seems right and i don't want to loose you. I can't stand the fact, seeing you alone with an other girl. I'm sorry for what i did but i couldn't help it. If you want to spend alone time with her, i will trust you from now one, if you still want me to be your girlfriend.'' At the last words i let a few tears escape. This was really hard for me. I really was jealous, but only because i love Logan so much. I was overreacting because of Rachel , because i don't want any other girl to be alone with him.

I was really sorry. I think Logan saw that and he walked the last steps back up to me and hugged me tight. I hugged him back, sobbing into his chest. That was to much to take. Rachel was only here for a day and Logan and i already fought, because of my stupid jealously. As we broke half apart , Logan told me: ,,I'm sorry, too. I kinda also overreacted because i saw you with Ty. We kinda both did stupid things today but that doesn't change the fact that i love you. Like i said, i would never break up with you.''

I looked in his beautiful brown eyes and i could see, he was honest. I smiled at him and he smiled back. My hands wandered into his hair and i pulled him down to me, to kiss him. His grip tightened around me and he kissed back. Still an amazing feeling to kiss him. I can't believe i almost lost him because of my stupid jealously. After 20 seconds we broke apart and our foreheads rested against each other. We smiled at each other and then i said: ,,As much, as i love this right now. We still have school, tomorrow.''

Logan groaned but nodded. He gave me one last kiss, said Goodbye and then walked out. I walked into my room to change for the night. Even if Rachel wants something from Logan, i'm pretty sure it wouldn't change a thing.

**Ty's POV:**

After i walked out of the Jone's apartment and past Logan, who just went into it, i walked back into my apartment. Five minutes after i was there there was knock on the door. I opened the door, to see a tearstained Tinka in front of it. Oh my god, did she look like that because of me? I really am an asshole when it comes to girls. I closed the door behind her and hugged her tight. ,,Tinka, babe. What's wrong?'' , i asked her, concerned.

She broke apart and then told me: ,,Ty, i'm so sorry. I was so stupid i shouldn't have been like this. I was just angry and i thought you thought i was cheating on you with John and-'' I cut her off and replied soft: ,,Tinka, I'm not angry. I can understand that you was angry. I would've been angry, too. I'm the one who has to apologize. Tinka i love you and i should've trust you more. I don't know what came into me. I was really jealous, even though you just talked to Johny. I hope you can forgive me, too.''

Tinka smiled at me and then nodded. ,,I love you, too and i already forgave you.'' , she told me. I smiled at her and kissed her. She kissed back and after ten seconds we broke apart. ,,Wanna sleep over?'' , i asked her. My parents weren't there and we wouldn't do anything nasty. She nodded and we walked into my room. I gave her a way to big t-shirt from me to her, that she could sleep in and i changed into my PJ-Pants, without a shirt.

Tinka almost drooled as she saw my bare chest and i had to chuckle. We laid down on my bed and snuggled up to each other. I kissed her one last time, whispered in her ear: ,,Good night.'' and then we fall asleep. Me, being glad that everything worked out. I couldn't have imagined what would've happened if she wouldn't have forgiven me. This relationship won't end because of some new dancer that talked to Tinka. She is way to important for me.


	10. Strange people

_**Sometimes your worst opponent, in other peoples eyes, is the person you look up to the most because they're actually amazing.**_

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter for the sequel! If someone wants to know more about the whole thing between me and WhiteFlag01 read the AN in the latest chapter for my season 4! There is also the reason why i'm still writing even though i first wanted to back up! Well i hope you'll enjoy the chapter anyway and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Monday**

**Ty's POV:**

I woke up the next morning at 6 a.m., with Tinka in my arms, again. She slept the whole weekend at mine and i really didn't mind. t had no clue why i woke up that early but i wanted to do something useful with me actually waking up early without being tired. School was at 9 so i had plenty of time. I smiled down at Tinka. She looked so beautiful when she sleeps. Well, she always looks beautiful. I didn't want her to wake up, but i tried to get out of her grip, so i can change and maybe make us some breakfast but as i tried to get out of her grip soft, she just snuggled up to me more and didn't let me go. I chuckled. It was kinda odd but also really cute. I tried it one more time, but to my bad she stirred and opened her eyes. Well done, Ty.

I smiled at her apologetically, kissed her on the lips short and then greeted her: ,,Good morning, Babe. I'm sorry i woke you up. I just wanted to get changed and make us some breakfast, since it's still really early. You can go back to sleep for an other hour, if you want to.'' Tinka nodded, still half asleep and probably really happy to have an other hour of sleep. I kissed her on the forehead and went out of bed. After i had showered and changed i walked into the kitchen to make some breakfast.

As he walked into the kitchen, Rocky was already there, smiling at him. ,,Hey Rocky. What's up?'' , he greeted her. ,,Nothing much, except that Logan and Cece finally made up yesterday evening.'' I sighed relieved. That really were good news. I was kinda afraid, that Cece and Logan will break up because of Rachel. Well, to think that was really stupid, they're meant for each other. Then Rocky added, smirking: ,,By the way, how was your sleep with your girlfriend?'' I blushed deep. Well we didn't do anything nasty and she's my boyfriend so there was nothing wrong , right?

,,Don't worry, Rocky. We didn't do anything wrong. I'm really happy that the thing with Logan and Cece finally worked out. I don't know this Rachel girl and i still don't trust her, but that shouldn't effect their relationship.'' , i replied and then started making some breakfast. I didn't need to look at Rocky to see, that she rolled her eyes at me. Rocky didn't say anything anymore and just walked back into her room after she was finished with her breakfast. Tinka just walked out of my bedroom, changed as i was finished with breakfast. She sat down on the kitchen- counter, still half asleep and still looking really hot.

I laid her plate down before her and sat besides herm smiling at her. She smiled back and we started eating in a comfortable silence. After finishing breakfast it was still only 8 a.m. and we still had a half hour, so we watched some TV. Well actually we made out on the couch, while the TV was on. That went on until Rocky came out of her room shouting at us: ,,Gross, you two! Get a room! Well but after school! We have to go!'' Tinka and i groaned but did what Rocky told us and i drove us three to school.

As we arrived at school, I had to walk straight into my class, since my teacher said i get detention, if i'm running late again and it was already five minutes before the school starts. I said bye to Tinka and rushed to my first class.

**Tinka's POV:**

After Ty rushed to his first class i walked down to my locker. I just wanted to get some books out of it as suddenly someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around, only to see Johny standing in front of me. I never saw him before at this school and was kinda confused. He smiled at me and then greeted me: ,,Hey Tinka. I never had the chance to talk to you, since your 'boyfriend' dragged you away from me.'' He kinda had something in his look that i really don't like. Something like 'I'll get you' or so.

I replied: ,,Yeah, and i'm glad about it. Ty is right, Johnny. I don't want to do anything with you, i see your look, i'm not stupid. Bye.'' As i walked quickly away from him and into my first class, i heard him shouting after me: ,,We'll see about that!'' I didn't have a good feeling with this and i really have to talk with Ty about this. This guy is scaring me. He also seemed like he didn't care that i have a boyfriend and maybe Ty was right and he really laid an eye on me.

As i arrived at my first class, our teacher was already there. She looked at me and simply said: ,,Detention at wednesday, Hessenheffer.'' I groaned but didn't complained. It wouldn't make sense anyway and probably would get me only more detention. As if i hadn't enough problems already. I quickly wrote Ty a SMS under the table as my teacher wrote something on the cupboard:

_I think you were right about Johnny and now he's also at our school. I don't know what exactly he wants from me but he wants something. I really need your help! _

I sighed one time and then let my phone went back into my bag. Something was definitely wrong with Johnny and i hope Ty can handle this stupid guy. Well, Gunther and so on will hopefully help him, he had something evilly in his eyes that made me shudder. I just want him out of my life and i want to be happy with Ty. This guy won't ruin our relationship.

**Sorry that it's short but i hope you still liked it! :)**


	11. Fighting for my girl

**_Franklin: If everyone is thinking alike, then no one is thinking._**

**Hay guys here's the new chapter of the sequel! :) Sorry that i'm kinda slow with the sequel but it's not always easy to write it :/ I hope you'll like it anyway and leave a lot of reviews! Thanks for the sweet reviews, i got so far! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Ty's POV:**

_I think you were right about Johnny and now he's also at our school. I don't know what exactly he wants from me but he wants something. I really need your help!_

As i read the SMS from Tinka i got really angry. I'm going to find this guy in the break and tell him, to stay away from my girlfriend. He won't do anything to her. Nobody will do anything to my girlfriend, especially not such a jerk like Johnny! I knew he was trouble, from the very beginning. He is going to pay for making my girlfriend afraid and uncomfortable.

Aftter school i walked down the hallway to Tinka's locker. She stood there with Cece and Rocky. As she saw me she smiled and walked up to me, hugging me tight. ,,Where is that jerk?'' , i asked her concerned. Before Tinka could answer i heard a voice from behind: ,,Are you talking about me?'' I turned around, to see Johnny looking evil at me. I looked at him mad: ,,Who do you think you are, you bastard?'' I cried at him and the whole school probably heard it, but i didn't care.

Johnny just raised an eyebrow and smirked at me. I wanted to punch this smirk, right out of his face. Tinka seemed to realize what i wanted to do and tried to held me back. ,,Ty don't...'' She told me pleading. I was furious but tried to ignore the urge to punch him, since Tinka didn't want me to. ,,What's wrong , Blue? Afraid to get into a real fight with me? Because your soon to be ex tries to held you up?'' , he asked me and i got more and more angry.

I got out of Tinka's grip and jumped on him, tackling him to the ground. I started to punch and kick him and he didn't even get the chance to fight back. I was much stronger than him. Tinka cried to me to stop but i was totally furious and this boy really needed to learn a lesson from messing with my girlfriend. Rocky came also and cried to me, to stop. Then two arms tried to get me away from the now with a black eye and a bleeding nose Johnny. I realized it was Logan and i realized what i just did so i let him, drag me away from Johnny.

Tinka stared at me in shock and i just told Johnny: ,,Don't you ever dare to try to get my girlfriend again!'' and then walked away, Tinka , Cece, Rocky and Logan following me. ,,Ty why did you do that?'' , Rocky asked shocked. Tinka was still kinda shocked, from me being so angry but she was also happy that i stood up for her like that. This Johnny really scared her. I put an arm around her. She just looked at me, still shocked. I think we have still something to talk about but first i told Rocky, Cece and Logan what happened.

Rocky and Cece gasped shocked but i could see that Logan totally understood me. He would've probably did the same for Cece. Every good boyfriend would've done that for his girlfriend. Then Logan got a call, as Cece saw at his phone she groaned. Logan raised an eyebrow at her. As i saw Cece's look, it could only be Rachel. Cece tried to stay calm and just told him: ,,Pick up. I told you, i won't say anything.'' Logan looked at her again but then picked up and walked in direction exit.

Cece sighed. Rocky looked at her with a strict look. ,,Cece! She's his best friend! Just calm down! It's normal to spend some time with your best friend.'' Cece nodded hesitantly but didn't say anything more. I could tell she wasn't okay with the situation. Then Cece followed Logan quickly.

**Logan's POV:**

My phone went off and Rachel called me. Cece saw who called and groaned but then told me to pick up. I looked at her a last time but then picked up and quickly walked into direction exit. I saw Cece following me and as i was outside i finally said to the speaker on the other phone: ,,Rachel?'' Cece still looked a little bit sad and disappointed, so i took her hand and squeezed it. Then i took speaker on, so Cece could here the conversation.

,,Hey Logan!'' Rachel greeted me with a sad tone. What was wrong? ,,I was just wondering, if you want to come to my house today? You still know that thing with my mother? I really need someone to talk about it right now and my dad hate it to talk about my mother. Could you please come over?'' I looked at Cece who seemed to debating with her self but then whispered to me: ,,If you want to and she really needs your help, you can go.''

I knew it was really hard for her to say that but she really wanted to be a good girlfriend and Rachel seemed really sad. I really wanted to help her. I sighed and then answered: ,,Sure, i'll be there in one and a half hour. See you then.'' Rachel replied: ,,Thank you Logan! You're a great best friend! Until later!'' , she seemed a little bit happier as i said i would come.

I looked at Cece again, who looked down. I took her face in my hands, so she would look at me and then told her: ,,Thank you, babe. You're really the best. I won't disappoint you, i promise. I love you and only you.'' Cece nodded and then smiled half-hearted at me. Then i kissed her as a thanks. After 5 seconds i depended the kiss and we stood there, kissing for a minute. Then she broke apart and said: ,,Well, you have to go. Rachel needs you. Have fun and tell her 'Hi' from me.''

I nodded, kissed her one last time and then walked to my car. I was happy that Cece tried to really be a good girlfriend, well she was an amazing girlfriend but she tried to stop being jealous, for me. That was so cute. I drove to Rachel, my thoughts the whole time with Cece. Even though i was happy to spend a day with my best friend, i still couldn't wait to spend some alone time with Cece again, soon.


	12. Hurt

_**Fall down, seven times.**_

_**Stand up, eight.**_

**Hay guys here's the new chapter of the sequel! Thanks for the many reviews i got so far! You guys are simply best! Thanks again to drarry-lover23 for beta- reading my stories! You're amazing! :) I hope you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :) ****A big thanks also to Electricgirl101 for the support! Also to muffinsaga my best friend also in real life for the support as well! You two are the best and everyone should definitely also get a look at their stories! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Ty's POV:**

Rocky thankfully told us she would take the train to talk to Cece, who was probably totally at the end of her nerves now, so Tinka and I could talk and because she wanted to help Cece. I really wanted to help her too but I had no clue how. After Rocky, Cece and Logan were away Tinka and I drove to her apartment. We wouldn't have any distractions there, since Gunther was again at the old country for a while and her parents were away at who knows where. We went into her apartment and into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Tinka what exactly happened, with this stupid Johnny guy?'' I asked her curious and concerned. Tinka told me what happened and I got even more furious. I'm going to kill this guy, if he ever tries to get my girlfriend. Who does he think he is? Tinka saw my look and then said:

"Ty... You already beat him up, if he does anything else... We have to think of an other way to get rid of him. Killing is no option!'' she said more playfully then serious but I was totally furious. She saw that and took my hand. Then she told me: "I'm not afraid, because I have the most awesome boyfriend, by my side who will protect me.'' She smiled at me with the smile I fell in love with and I started to calm down. I nodded, smiling back. Then I leaned in and kissed her. Her hands wandered from my hands to around my neck and mine to her waist. Still the most amazing feeling EVER to kiss Tinka.

The kissing soon turned into a make- out session and I totally forgot why I was so angry. Tinka was mine and only mine. Nothing will ever change that. Not Johnny, not anyone. We watched some movies after a while and just talked when suddenly I got a text from Rocky:

_Cece is totally creeping out right now ! Logan and Rachel **kissed** in front of the building! I really need your help, Ty! We're still in front of the building and Logan and Cece are shouting at each other! Come quick!_

I stared shocked at the text. The thing with Logan made Cece really sick. She didn't know what to do and is freaking out out? Tinka also read the text and then told me:

"Go and help Cece. She needs you right now. Logan cheated on her. I would probably only make things worse.'' I nodded and smiled thankfully at her. Then I kissed her one last time and walked out of the apartment. Cece really needs my help and even though we weren't together anymore I was gunna help her. Logan and Rachel kissed? That jerk! No one plays with Cece like this! Not with my little sis!

**Logan's POV:**

As I arrived at Rachel's apartment, I rang the doorbell and Rachel immediately opened the door, with a tearstrained face. Wow this thing with her mom must really have gotten to her. After the door was closed she broke out in tears again and sobbed into my chest. I let her, she really needed me right now. After she had calmed down a bit we sat down on the couch in the living room and she started telling me what happened.

"My mom didn't want me to go to Chicago, because she was afraid, that I would stay here when I saw my dad and you again. She said I could't go but I really wanted to , since this internship is **really**important for me! She shouted at me that I was being really selfish and unbelievable and that I should just get out of her house and if it was up to her I could spend the rest of my life here in Chicago, as long as she didn't have to see me.'' I was shocked. I never knew Rachel's mom had this side. She was so sweet and nice to me everytime I was over there when we were young. Well, people change...

I hugged her tight and said:

"I'm so sorry for you Rachel but I'm sure everything will work out. If you need anything, I'm here for you.'' Rachel broke apart from me and smiled at me.

"Thanks Logan. You're the best friend I could ever wish for! Well I need some distraction right now... Maybe we can go to your girlfriend? I really want to know her better and I think we should make up, because of what happened yesterday.'' She told me and i could see, she was really guilty.

I grinned at her.

"Sounds good to me ! Let's go!''

**Rachel's POV:**

"Thanks Logan. You're the best friend I could ever wish for! Well I need some distraction right now... Maybe we can go to your girlfriend? I really want to know her better and I think we should make up, because of what happened yesterday.''

I told him really guilty and he grinned at me, saying:

"Sounds good to me ! Let's go!'' Bingo. I'm such a good actress. Now I just have to find out how I could get this Cece really angry at Logan and make her break up with him.

We walked out of my house and to the building were Cece lives. We walked up to the apartment building When I suddenly saw this girl Cece with some friend of hers walking out. Logan didn't notice them yet and I thought of a brilliant plan.

"Logan wait!'' I told him and he spun around to me, confused.

"What is-'' Before Logan could say anything more Ikissed him. He wanted to break apart but I only kissed him harder.

"What the heck?!'' Cece shouted at us. Bingo. Logan, you're mine.

**Cece's POV:  
**

I was at my apartment with Rocky, while Rocky tried to get me, calm down. I was really concerned, about Logan being alone with this Rachel chick. I knew I told him to go there, but I can't help but be jealous. I mean I'm his girlfriend i have all rights to be jealous, right? What if this girl tries to get my Logan? Rocky still tried to lecture me but at some point I just cut her off:

"Rocky, you can say what you want but I'm still totally jealous and furious about the whole thing!'' Rocky groaned.

"I still don't understand you! Logan loves you and you're acting like a little baby because he helps his best friend! He won't cheat on you!'' she told me for the millionth time this day. I rolled my eyes but then just said:

"You know what? Let's go to Crusty's! Let's just not talk about this!'' Rocky groaned again but nodded. She obviously didn't have the strength to fight with me anymore. Fighting with me was useless. It was like talking to the wall and Rocky knew that. Well, she's my best friend, it would be bad if she didn't know that.

We stood up and walked out of the apartment and out of the building. I i was just about to walk in the direction of Crusty's when I saw Logan and Rachel on the other side of the street walking up to us. Suddenly Rachel stopped and Logan turned around to her. Then... they kissed! I felt like my heart just broke into thousand pieces and tears came streaming down my face. Rocky gasped but I didn't look at her. I just shouted at Logan and Rachel:

"What the heck?''


	13. Cheating

_**What goes around, comes around.**_

**Hay guys here's the new chapter if the sequel! The drama is about to explode so enjoy the show! :D Thanks for the sweet reviews i got so far and the sweet messages! :) I hope you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :) I know there are much people who wants to read some Cy from me again but since i don't have the time for a whole story i made a one shot it's called 'Switch it up with an other end' :D By the way: Don't worry it's still a Cogan and Tynka story! :)  
**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Logan's POV:**

Rachel and i just walked to the apartment building as Rachel suddenly said: ,,Logan wait!'' I turned around and started: ,, What is-'' but before i could come any further Rachel kissed me and grabbed my shoulders. Oh my god. Cece was right. I'm so stupid. I didn't kissed her back at all and wanted to push her away from me but she just kissed me harder. Suddenly i heard a to familiar voice shouting: ,,What the heck?'' Oh, shit. Now i managed it to push Rachel away and walked to the stairs were Cece stood, tears streaming down her face. I just wanted to hug her but that was impossible right now. I walked the last steps up to her, so that we were now face to face.

I ignored the fact that Rocky also stood there, glaring at me, her phone in the one hand and probably waiting for something ,,Cece, it's not what it looks like!'' Cece looked angry at me, only more tears streamind down her face. Then she screamed at me: ,,Really? For me it looks like you just cheated on me with your best friend in front of the building where i live!'' Ok yes, it was what it looks like but i didn't want to kiss Rachel. She kissed me. ,,Cece! I didn't want to k-'' She cut me off. ,,But you did kiss her! You cheated on me , Logan! Even though you said the whole time that i don't have to worry about it! Do you have any idea how i feel right now?''

I honestly didn't know how she felt right now, but one of the feelings she had right now was anger. I tried to start again, this time i was also a little bit angry, since she didn't let me speak out: ,,Cece , she kissed me! I don't like her like that! I only love you!'' Cece turned around , her arms crossed and her back to me. Then she told me: ,,Save it Logan. I trusted you, but you cheated on me. I really tried to be a good girlfriend and not be jealous, even though i had the feeling that this chick wants something from you but i still thought for you! Now i realized it was useless, since you probably never felt like i felt. It's over.'' At her last words my heart broke. Why did she do that to me?

,,Cece, i-'' but before i came any further, a voice from behind said: ,,Save it, Logan. You did enough. Just go.'' I turned around to see Ty in front of me. I could also see that he wanted to punch me right in the face. Why didn't he do it? Then i got really angry and spun Cece around, screaming at her: ,,So i was the one cheating? I really loved you but i had always the feeling to fight for you because of your Ex, Ty! Do you have any idea how i felt to see you guys always together? You want it to be over? Fine with me! I don't need you!'' I can't believe i just said that.

**Cece's POV:**

,,So i was the one cheating? I really loved you but i had always the feeling to fight for you because of your Ex, Ty! Do you have any idea how i felt to see you guys always together? You want it to be over? Fine with me! I don't need you!'' I can't believe he just said that. I thought he really meant it, now he didn't only kissed this bitch but he also screamed at me like crazy, because of Ty. He really thought i had a thing with Ty. I tried to held the fresh tears back, stared at him in shock and just slapped him right across the face. I didn't say anything more, i just slapped him. He hold his cheek, staring at me in shock and then walked away. I ran into the apartment building and into my apartment, ignoring the fact that i left Ty and Rocky alone.

Gladly neither my mom or Flynn were there. So i just ran into my room, on my bed and started crying like crazy. Why did that have to happen to me? What did i wrong? I was totally broken hearted because Logan cheated on me with this … this stupid girl! Now i was the one, broken hearted again. It just wasn't fair. Then the door went open and i didn't need to look up to know that Ty and Rocky came in. I sat up on my bed, to face them. They really tried to help me and even though i was brokenhearted it wasn't fair to be mad at them. Even though Ty was probably one of the reasons, why Logan cheated on me. To say the truth, i can't think of any other reason why he should do that.

Ty and Rocky walked up to me and took me into a big group hug. I cried only harder. Ty looked at Rocky and she nodded. Then Rocky walked out. Ty looked at me apologetically. ,,Cece , i'm sorry. Logan is the biggest jerk alive. I can't believe he kissed Rachel. Even though i feel like it's also my fault since he-'' I cut him off, trying to smile at him, but just grimaced. ,,It's not your fault, Ty. Like you said, Logan is a jerk. You're a great friend and i couldn't imagine what i would've done without you.'' , i told him and hugged him as a thanks.

**Ty's POV:**

,,It's not your fault, Ty. Like you said, Logan is a jerk. You're a great friend and i couldn't imagine what i would've done without you.'', Cece told me and hugged me. I hugged her back, tight. We were just about to broke apart as the door went open and Tinka stood in front of it, with a shocked face. Then she ran out, tears in her eyes. Oh, shit. For her, it probably looked like we were about to kiss. Cece and i looked at each other and then ran after Tinka. I stopped her at the stairs before the building. Tinka turned around, tears streaming down her face. ,,Tinka, it's not what it looks like!'' , i told her.

She just shook her head and screamed at me: ,, I can't believe you Ty! I didn't let you go to Cece, to cheat with her on me! Did you guys planned that? As soon as there's a possibility of you coming back together, trying to get rid of Logan and me?'' I wanted to say something but didn't really know what i should say. Cece also just stood there shocked. Tinka just continued: ,,You guys are so fake, i can't believe it! It's over Ty and Cece you're such a... bitch!'' Then she walked away. I could've broke out in tears right now and i could see, Cece had fresh tears in her eyes as well. I can't believe Tinka broke up with me and she called Cece a bitch!

Cece looked at me apologetically. ,,Ty, i-'' ,,Cece it's not your fault...'' Now Cece got angry, great. ,,Yes it is! Tinka broke up with you because of me! I'm so stupid! I ruin everyone's relationship! No wonder that Logan broke up with me!'' , she shouted and ran back in to the building. I groaned. I knew, running after Cece would make no sense right now. Three months of relationship with her taught me a lot. She would only scream at me more and it would only get worse, than it already is. I got back into my apartment and in to my room, leaving a confused Rocky alone. Then i let myself fall on my bed and cried over Tinka.


	14. I can't believe it

_**Take me as i am.**_

_**Or watch me as i go.**_

_**It's your choice.**_

**Hay guys here's the new chapter of the sequel! :) Like i said, don't worry it's still a Tynka and Cogan story, you'll just have to wait! :D Well i hope you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Cece's POV:**

,,Yes it is! Tinka broke up with you because of me! I'm so stupid! I ruin everyone's relationship! No wonder that Logan broke up with me!'' , i shouted at Ty and ran back in to the building and in to my apartment. I ran in to my room, crying and let myself fall on the bed, my head in the pillow. I can't believe Tinka broke up with Ty and she called me a bitch.

I'm so sorry for Ty. That was all my fault. Ty was now also broken because of me, as it wasn't bad enough, that Logan and me broke up. I still can't believe it. Why did that all have to happen? What did i wrong that Logan cheated on me? I mean i never kissed Ty since him and me broke up and i also never cheated on him.

I really thought, he loved me and now it was all over. Why did he thought that i have something going on with Ty? Ty and i didn't feel anything for each other anymore and he was now together with Tinka. Why did both, Logan and Tinka thought that we were cheating on them with each other? Didn't they trust us. What hurt me also really bad was as Tinka looked at me that angry and called me a bitch. I didn't understand it at all. I mean, maybe it looked for her, as we were about to kiss but nothing like that happened! We only hugged.

Sure, Ty and i were still really close but i only love Logan. He's the only one for me and i don't know, what i should do, now that we're over. It hurt so damn much and i just wanted to curl up in a ball and never get out of my room but i have to eventually. I knew it can't go on like this. Even though that Tinka told me a bitch i still wanted Ty and Tinka to be happy and i knew they love each other and none of them cheated on each other. They really deserved to be happy. Tinka wasn't really nice to me but i know Ty loves her. I had to talk to Ty, tomorrow or so.

Between me and Logan it was over but that didn't mean those two shouldn't have a chance together again. Tinka's outburst was for nothing. Ty and me are totally not in love with each other again. But how could i get them back together? Tinka was furious about me and she called me a bitch. 'Cece you're such a... bitch!' This sentence kept replying in my head and it hurt. Fresh tears were streaming down my face now and i sobbed.

Then the door went open and my mom and Flynn stood in the doorway. Great. She broke up with Jeremy because of Logan and me only that we broke up, barely a week, after we came together. She won't be happy about that. My mom and Flynn looked concerned at me and mom asked me: ,,Cece, sweetheart. What's wrong?!'' There was no point in lying and i replied, in between my sobs: ,,Logan cheated on me. He kissed an other girl.'' Their eyes went wide and my mom and Flynn went up to me and hugged me.

,,I'm so sorry, sweetie.'' , my mom mummered in my hair. I looked at her confused and asked: ,,Shouldn't you be angry at me? You broke up with Jeremy because of us!'' My mom looked at me sternly and then answered: ,,I'm not angry. Even though i think you should at least try to talk to Logan. Maybe he didn't want to cheat at you at all.'' I rolled my eyes. Sure.

**Logan's POV:**

After Cece slapped me i walked back to my car. I can't believe what happened. Cece really broke up with me, because of Rachel. Rachel. What did she think she get with this? I was so stupid and didn't believe Cece. If i would believed her, this would've never happened and Cece and i were still together. I just wanted to get in to my car as Rachel came up to me. Can't she just leave me alone. ,,Logan? Where are you going?'' , she asked me, confused.

,,Away from you!'' , i shouted at her. ,,I can't believe you did that Rachel! I really loved Cece and you're just so selfish and stupid!'' I got more and more angry, but before i could do anything wrong , i went in to my car and drove home. As i arrived at home, in my room i finally let the tears escape. Why did that have to happen? Cece hated me right now and i also told her that i'm totally fine, with us breaking up what was a big lie. I was just totally jealous as i saw her again with Ty, protecting her. I can't get over the fact that those two are that close.

Sometimes i even had the feeling he was closer to Cece than me and that made me even more mad. I was her boyfriend, not Ty anymore. Ty is just her best friends brother and those two first couldn't even look at each other after their break up. I was the one who comforted her because of it and she didn't even want to talk to him at first, because of what he did to her. Then suddenly my phone went off and Tinka had wrote me a SMS. You ask why i had her number? Well, since i was actually friends with Ty now and with her because of Ty, too i got her number.

I looked confused at the SMS:

_You will never believe what i just saw. I went into the apartment of your ex and saw Ty and Cece almost kissing on her bed! Those two stupid ****. I also broke up with Ty. I think they were just using us. Good thing that you chose that Rachel- chick._

Not more stood in the SMS. Why did she wrote me it? I meant she probably knew that i kissed Rachel. Ok, i knew why she wrote that. She broke up with Ty and she wanted me to know what happened right after Cece and me and her and Ty broke up. I can't believe that. They almost kissed. Seemed like i wasn't the only one who was 'cheating'.

**Ty's POV:**

After i calmed down a little bit from all the crying and i told Rocky what happened, i decided to look after Cece. Even though she thought it was her fault, it wasn't. Tinka just got the wrong idea and Logan was a jerk, when he was cheating on her. I still loved Tinka but i was also angry at her that she didn't trust me. I would've never cheated on her, ever. I groaned. That really was to much to take. I hoped i could at least help Cece somehow. Rocky wanted to talk to her but i told her, to let me talk to her first. I knew how she felt right now.

I went downstairs to the Jone's apartment, through the window. I climbed through it and just wanted to walk into Cece's room as Flynn and Georgia came out of it. Georgia smiled at me and Flynn just whisper-yelled something like 'How could he do that to my sis?' and disappeared in his room. I tried to smile back at Cece's mom and then asked her: ,,Hey, Mrs. J. Can i talk to Cece? I pretty much know how she feels right now.'' Georgia nodded and replied: ,,Sure she's in her room. I have to go to work. Please make sure, she's okay.'' I nodded in response and she walked out of the apartment.

I sighed and went in to Cece's room. Cece sat on her bed, her knees to her chest and sobbing. My heart break at the sight of her. ,,Cece?'' , i asked soft and she looked up to me with her red, puffy eyes. ,,What are you doing here Ty? I destroyed your relationship. Shouldn't you hate me?'' I had to chuckle at that. ,, Well, i destroyed your relationship as well. I guess we're even now.'' , i told her and Cece couldn't help but laugh to.

I held my hand out to her and said to her: ,,Come on and go get dressed. It didn't help, if we're crying over the guys we love for ever. At the moment, i think we can't change anything.'' She nodded, took my hand, stood up and walked into the bathroom to get herself ready. I also walked back in to my room, to get ready.


	15. What can we do?

**_Don't worry, be happy._  
**

**Hay guys here's the new chapter of the sequel! Thank you so much, for being so loyal to this story and for the many reviews! :) You guys are the best! I hope you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Cece's POV:**

,,Come on and go get dressed. It didn't help, if we're crying over the guys we love for ever. At the moment, i think we can't change anything.'' Ty told me and held his hand out to me. I nodded and took his hand, standing up. Ty was right. Getting down in self pitty wouldn't help at all. We couldn't do anything anyway at the moment. Logan cheated on me and Tinka thought Ty cheated on her with me. Crazy things. Well, i walked in to the bathroom to get ready, while Ty went in to his apartment to get ready as well. Some distracting, from what happened will hopefully help. I couldn't lay in bed the whole day, thinking about this.

Well i couldn't forget what Logan did to me. He cheated on me. The scene, where he was kissing Rachel was spinning through my head again and again and i could have broke out in tears every second again. I love him and he cheated on me. Then he blamed everything on me, being so close to Ty. Even though i didn't understand it. There was nothing going on between us.

_Maybe he was right. Maybe you and Ty are to close. You just didn't notice it this time._

_Are you kidding me? We're just friends! Nothing more._

_Did you never thought the last time, about Ty and you coming back together? _I truth was, i did. More than once. After Ty and i made up and in the time as i couldn't be together with Logan, the thought often ran through my mind.

_Yes i did, but i'm pretty sure the feelings to Logan are a thousand times stronger than my feelings towards Ty._

_Yeah but Logan cheated on you. Ty never cheated on you, even though you know his girls record._

_I won't come together with Ty, to forget Logan. You know what happened last time, as we broke up._

I shook my head and tried to thought of something else, while finishing getting ready. After a half hour i was ready and came out of the bathroom. Ty already sat on my bed again and waited for me. He looked really good in his outfit. .. Snap out of it Cece! This voice in my head really confused me and i didn't know what to think anymore but he still likes Tinka anyway. He smiled at me. ,,Hey lil' Red. Are you ready?'' I grinned at the pet name he gave me. I nodded. ,,Yes, i am. Were are we going?'' , i asked him. Ty looked like he hadn't thought about it. I chuckled at his look and then he replied: ,, Hmm... How about the chinese? I'm pretty hungry and it wouldn't be the first time we are going to eat there. Or don't you like chinese food anymore?'' He raised an eyebrow at me and i couldn't help but chuckle again.

As Ty and i still dated we were often at the chinese. I just loved chinese food and he, too. That was a perfect place, to go and get distracted. I just wanted to reply as i got a SMS from Rocky:

_Hey Cece. Hope you're better now and Ty helped you with it. If not, i'm going to kill him . :P Just kidding. Well anyway i'm away with Mark. I hope you guys don't mind and have fun. See ya later xx_

I shook my head at Rocky's SMS and quickly replied her, that it was no problem. Then i looked at Ty again who still asked for an answer: ,,Chinese sounds really good to me. Let's go but you're paying.'' This time Ty chuckled. ,,When am i not paying?'' , he asked me and we both laughed. Then we both made our way to his car and to the chinese.

**Tinka's POV:**

I was at home, crying over Ty. I still can't believe he cheated on me with Cece. I really thought this guys were over and then, he almost kissed her, as he was at her's to actually comfort her because of Logan. I really trusted him and since i stole Cece her first real boyfriend away i didn't go with him. The bitch took the oppurtinity , since she hadn't Logan, who bothered her anymore and hit on Ty! I can't believe it! I really thought she was my friend and i really thought Ty loves me! I only cried harder at that thought.

I wrote Logan a SMS. Now that i saw how fake those two were, i was really sorry for him and he really deserved to know the truth. It was better for him if he take this Rachel chick. Such a bith like Cece wasn't the right for him. Cece didn't deserve him at all and i can't believe Ty fall for her again and leaned in, too. Ty broke my heart with this, hard. Well, but i had to forget him.

_Yeah if that was even possible. Face it girl, you still love him._

_I never said anything else but this but he cheated on me with his ex and a good friend of mine!_

_Seemed like he thinks she is better than you. You have to show him the truth. No one is better than you. You only deserve Ty, not this bitch. _

_You're right... But how could i do that? _

_Think of something, princess. You will find something and he will begg you to get him back. Then you will so get him down._

_That wouldn't be really nice. I mean if he really likes Cece again..._

_Do you try to defend him? Did you forget what he did to you?_

_No i didn't. _

I shook my head to think of something else. I may be angry but this wasn't the right way to show it. If Ty really likes Cece again, i would only make things worse, with trying to get him back on that way. But what can i do to show him what he misses? I can't just move on, i love him to much. It has to give something, but what?

**Logan's POV:**

I still can't believe Ty and Cece almost kissed. Well, they did, if it was right what Tinka wrote me. They really still had feelings for each other? That was crazy. Cece always said she was over him, i don't believe her a bit now. Well, but she was also right with Rachel. We kinda were both stupid. Maybe i can talk to her. I mean now we were both trapped with more or less cheating. Well, but she did it after we broke up... Aw, man that was so confusing! I had no clue what to do!

I just want Cece back. That was the only wish i had but i had the feeling i had to do more than just wishing, to make it come true. I had to tell her the truth but how? She won't hear me out if i just walk up to her and tell it her but did i really have an other choice? No. Well, i still have to think this through. Maybe i find a better solution and i still had to find out what she feels for Ty. If she really likes him again, there was no point in winning her back. It would only make things worse then.

An other big question was: What should i do about Rachel? She just kissed me out of the blue and because of her, i lost my girlfriend. Did she really like me or did she just wanted to break Cece and me apart? I have no clue but i want to find it out. She had to have a reason. Rachel won't just threw so much years of best friendship away. At least i think so. At the moment i don't know anything anymore and i'm just totally confused.

**Again: It's still Cogan and Tinka but you'll see why i put Cy in there. It has a reason, so don't be mad! Well i hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway and leave a lot of reviews! :)**


	16. realizing in some crazy way

_**True friends will walk with you through every part of your life, no matter what.**_

**Hay guys here's the new chapter for the sequel! :) I hate to break it to you but this will be one of the last chapters :/ There will be only two or three more chapters and then the sequel will also be over :/ As much as i love this story, every good story has to come to an end and i hope you'll get a look at my new story 'Love and Decisions it up' and at my season 4! :) Well i hope you'll enjoy this chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**After the chinese at the Jone's apartment**

**Cece's POV:**

Ty and i just came back from the Chinese and went to my apartment. Ty really knew how to lighten my mood. I was laughing the whole night and he couldn't help but laugh, too. Well, i probably looked ridicoulus with all the laughing. Luckily nobody kicked us out. Well, they probably still knew us from our dates there. Dates.

Why was i even thinking about that? I was hundred percent sure that i was still in love with Logan but do i also have still feelings for Ty? I mean he's totally cute and he really helped me tonight... He was also mad at Tinka, who thought that he cheated on her with me, that she called me a bitch. I sighed. Love was so confusing and definetily sucks. We were now before my apartment and i smiled at Ty.

,,Thanks for the great evening, Ty. I really needed some distraction and it's been a while since we did something like that.'' , i told him and he smirked at me. ,,Yeah, it is. I mean, we're still friends and that since like an eternety. We can do that more often, can't we?'', he replied. Deja vu! ,,Yeah we definetily can.'' , i said and then asked him: ,,Do you want to come in with me? We can watch a movie or something like that!'' I really didn't want him to go, yet. I was so alone and hurt. Well, that's how a broken heart felt but with Ty i wasn't.

Ty looked guilty at me and then replied: ,,I'd love, to but we have school tomorrow and my parents will freak out if i'm out that late again. I'm sorry. I knew how you feel, i also hate it to be alone, at the moment but we have no other choice.'' I nodded, looking down. It was just really, really hard. As he saw my look he added: ,,Maybe Rocky can sleep over. I'll ask her.'' I looked up and smiled at him. Then i hugged him. He hugged back, tight and i said: ,,Thanks. For everything.'' He replied: ,,I have to thank you. You weren't the only one who would've broken down even more without some help.''

We broke half apart and smiled at each other. Ty was really the best friend i could ask for, well after Rocky. We just stared in to each other eyes and i didn't know why but suddenly i got the huge urge to kiss him. Before i could think of it again he did what i thought and his lips were on mine. I gasped in shock but then kissed back. The kiss was nice, but nothing compared to kissing Logan and it felt really wrong. Then after 14 seconds we broke apart, both staring in shock at each other. We just did, what Logan and Tinka practically tried to told us. As soon as they were out of the game we hit at each other again.

Why did we kiss? We both love other people! That was so wrong! Ty looked the same like me. I sighed. I couldn't think clear right now and i could see, Ty neither but one thing i knew for sure now: I don't like Ty like that anymore at all. It felt like kissing my brother and it was really wrong. The only guy i like is Logan and he cheated on me.

**Ty's POV:**

I didn't know why but i kissed Cece. We thanked each other for helping to go through the day and then we kissed. Most stupid idea. Ever. Not that i didn't enjoy the kiss but this was so wrong. We practically just did what Logan and Tinka always thought and kinda tried to told us. As soon as they were out of the game we hit at each other again. Well Cece kissed back, but this was so wrong!

We both love other people! That was exactly what i realized now as we kissed. I didn't have any feelings for Cece anymore, even though i also thought about her. My heart was full of love for Tinka. Kissing Cece, was kissing like my sister and i was pretty sure she loves Logan. Well, he cheated on her but i had the feeling that something wasn't right with what we saw. Logan really looked guilty and hurt.

After we had kissed we just stared in shock at each other. Well, seemed like my parents have to wait. Cece looked really uncomfortable but we had to talk. Cece opened the apartment door and we walked in. Luckily neither Flynn or her mom were their. We sat down on the couch and then i started: ,,Cece, look. I just say straight what i think. First of all, I'm sorry that i kissed you out of the blue, i just wasn't sure of my feelings anymore, but this kiss opened my eyes totally. I know now that the only girl i want to be with is Tinka and i have to talk to her about all of this.''

Cece smiled at me understandingly and then replied: ,,Ty, i totally know what you mean. To say the truth, i still thought about you a lot even as Logan was in the game but now i realized he's the only one i want. Even though he cheated on me and it really hurts... Well, long speech, short sense... I think we both are sure now of our feelings and i also think you should really talk to Tinka. You guys will hopefully clear that up. You're meant for each other and you shouldn't let jealously come between this.''

I smiled at her, and sighed relieved but then she added sad: ,,You have at least a chance, to make this right... Logan cheated on me. He likes this Rachel chick.'' I saw a tear running down her cheek and it really hurt me to see her like this but something didn't seem right with the scene at the stairs. Logan loves Cece, his feelings can't change that quick. I have the feeling he wasn't the one who had planned that.

,,Cece...'' , i told her and she looked up. ,,I think you should really talk to Logan. I can't believe he was the one who wanted this. Like i said, i believed you from the very beginning that this Rachel chick wants something from him and i'm pretty sure it was her plan. You should at least talk to him and hear him out. There's something wrong with the whole scene, we saw and he didn't even have the chance to explain himself. Love doesn't change that quick and he was totally in to you!''

Cece seemed to thought about what i said and then she suddenly started smiling again, brushed the tear in her face away and said: ,, You're right. Maybe i should at least talk to him, without shouting this time. Thanks, Ty. I wish you really much luck with Tinka, when you talk to her, about what happened. She wasn't really nice to me but you really belong together and hopefully she will accept my apology, too.'' Wow, even though Tinka called her a bitch, she was sorry for destroying my relationship and she didn't really do anything wrong.

I replied: ,,No problem, i have to thank you, too. Well, seems like we both have a mission to complete, i would say and i will talk to Tinka, also about what she said to you. I wish you luck with Logan as well. I hope everything will work out soon and we are all happy again soon but now i have to go. I'll see you, as soon as i talked to Tinka again, hopefully or at least the day after that.'' With that i hugged her one last time and then walked out of the apartment.


	17. Operation Tynka

**Hay guys here's the new chapter of the sequel! There will be only two more chapters and then it's over :/ I'm sorry guys, i think i'm the person it hurts the most to let this story fall but everything must come to an end and also this story :/ Well but i hope you liked the story until yet and you will also enjoy the last chapters :) I would be really happy about reviews :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Ty's POV:**

After Cece and i had talked i went home. Rocky was already there, sitting on the couch and jumped up as she saw me. ,,Hay Ty! How was the day with Cece? Did-'' She was in hyper and i cut her off: ,,Rocky, i tell you what happened but stop rambling!'' Rocky immediately stopped talking and waited for me to say something. I sat down besides her and took a deep breath. Then i started: ,,I'll tell you what happend but you have to promise that you won't scream, laugh, cry or whatever. This is something really serious for me and Cece.'' Rocky nodded, still waiting.

,,Ok...'' I had no clue where to start and what would she think about the fact, that i kissed her best friend and my ex to find out my true feelings. Well, Cece will tell her anyway so i had no other chance. Then i continued: ,,Cece and i were at the Chinese and we had a lot of fun and i had time to get distracted by Tinka... She really was a big help, even though Tinka thought i cheated on her with Cece. '' Rocky nodded. ,,Well... Then we went home and before her apartment we talked again about what happened, thanked each other and then kissed.''

Rocky looked at me like her eyes would pop out of her head every second and like she would start screaming every second. She wanted to say something but i just talked again: ,,In this moment, we both realized, that we really don't feel anything for each other anymore, even though we weren't really sure about this the last time. We talked about it and came both to the result that it was like kissing a sibling and we wouldn't do it again, ever. Also we realized that i only love Tinka and i want her back, badly. The same was with Cece and Logan. Well, i can talk to Tinka and clear that up with her but with Cece is it more complicated...''

Rocky nodded again, probably having the scene from Logan and Rachel kissing, in her head. I was really glad that i didn't have to see it but i saw how sad Cece was about it, that was enough. Rocky asked me then: ,,How could we help Cece?'' ,,Sadly, we can't do anything but something was wrong with this scene between Logan and Rachel. I can't believe that Logan really wanted that. I told her that she should try to talk to him again and i will talk to Tinka as well. I just hope we can clear that up and everything will be fine again.''

**Rocky's POV:**

,,Sadly, we can't do anything but something was wrong with this scene between Logan and Rachel. I can't believe that Logan really wanted that. I told her that she should try to talk to him again and i will talk to Tinka as well. I just hope we can clear that up and everything will be fine again.'' , Ty told me. He was right but i just really wanted to help Cece and Ty as well. Well, Ty won't have that much troubles, i hope. I don't want to be in one of their skins, right now. Luckily Mark and i are happy together but it seemed like Ty and Cece always have relation ship troubles. They also kissed again!

Sometimes i could really hit that guys. Well, but finally they're one hundred percent sure of their feelings. Hopefully it's not to late. Well, but i also want to talk to Cece. Maybe at least a talk will help her, calm down. Somehow i have the feeling with Ty didn't help her enough, that she will make the step to talk to Logan. Well, she obviously has to make this decision on her own. I just can hope that it will work, like everybody else.

**The next day**

**Ty's POV:**

Tinka wasn't at school today so i drove directly after school to her, after wishing Cece good luck. Well, at least i hope she will talk to him today, she didn't seem that sure. She got really hurt. I also bought some flowers for her and i brought a heart- necklace that i wanted to give her, before she broke up with me. As i arrived at the Hessenheffer-apartment and knocked, Gunther opened the door, not really happy to see me. ,,What are you doing here Ty? Didn't you already break the heart of my sister?'' I sighed. ,,Gunther look... This is a big missunderstanding and i really have to talk to Tinka. Could you please let me in.''

Gunther looked at me and as he saw that i was honest he simply said: ,,I'll kill you if you do anything to her.'' and then walked aside. I quickly walked to Tinka's room and opened the door. Tinka sat there on her bed with tissues all around her and her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying. My heart broke at this sight. As she saw me her eyes widened in shock. I took a deep breath and walked up to her. Tinka asked me angry: ,,What are you doing here, Ty? Shouldn't you be with your new girlfriend? Or should i say old girlfriend?''

She was really angry. I looked at her and told her: ,,Tinka after this, you can scream at me as much as you want, but please hear me out.'' Tinka remainded silent and i started: ,,Look, first of all Cece and i weren't about to kiss. I just comforted her because Logan cheated on her and we hugged, nothing more. Cece didn't do anything wrong and in the time were we had issues the first time she also wanted to help me to win you back. I can understand that you were jealous, i opened my eyes and saw that now. I really like Cece, but as a sister. I had to really kiss her again, yesterday to realize that. The only girl i love is you Tinka. I never felt something that strong for a person and i don't want to loose you.''

Tinka didn't say anything so i continued: ,,I don't know if you believe me, but it's true. I really just want you and i hope that you can forgive me and we'll take a fresh start as boyfriend and girlfriend.'' After i finished my speech, Tinka looked even more shocked but i think she saw that i was honest. She stood up from the bed and stood before me. Then i added: ,,This is for you. The roses i bought for you, for how beautiful you are and i wanted to give you the necklace, back as we were dating.''

Tinka looked at shock at the necklace and then smiled. She simply said: ,,I forgive you.'' That was enough for me to let the things fall , on her bed ( hey, that was good money.) and started kising her. She kissed hungrily back and i was so happy that everything was okay again between us. I now just hope that Cece will have as much luck as me with Logan. Those two also really belonged to be together.


	18. Friends again?

**Hay guys! Here's the second last chapter of the sequel! I also can't believe it's ending but it's been a long time and everything has to come to an end! :/ Well thanks for the many reviews and for the cute messages i got so far! :) Well, i hope you'll enjoy the second last chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Cece's POV:**

After Ty said bye to me and went to Tinka, i also walked out of school and home. I knew i actually should talk to Logan, but it was really hard. He really hurt me and i didn't know what to do. I've never been cheated before and it just hurts. I just wanted to walk outside the school building as Rocky shouted: ,,Cece wait!'' I turned around. Normally i always walk at home with Rocky, but i didn't really feel like talking.

As Rocky saw my sad look, her look softened and she told me: ,,Is it still because of Logan?'' I just nodded and tried not to cry. She walked up to me and took me in to a hug. ,,Come on we'll go home and then we'll look how you guys could talk and figure that out.'' I nodded again, sniffing. Then Deuce came up to us, looking concerned at me, but not wanting to put up the subject, gladly.

He simply asked us: ,,Hey guys. Do you want a ride?'' Yes, please. Rocky replied for us: ,,That would be great, Deuce. Thanks.'' Deuce smiled at me and i tried to smile back but just grimaced. Then he told Rocky: ,,Well, i have to babysit Flynn anyway. Let's go!'' With that we drove home with Deuce's car and Rocky and I walked straight in to my room.

As we arrived there, i just started crying again. I was really afraid of the talk with Logan and i wasn't even sure if i still want to do it. This seemed like a bad idea for me. Rocky just hugged me for comfort and didn't say anything. She really was a good best friend. I knew, if it was for her i would stand for Logan's door right now and would win him back but she luckily didn't force me in to anything. She just was there with me, like as i was heartbroken because of Ty.

**Logan's POV:**

I just got out of school and drove to Rachel's house. I really wanted to know why the heck she did that. That was just really stupid. She knew i love Cece and kissed me , right in front of her. As i arrived at the house, i rang the doorbell and two minutes later, Rachel opened the door with red, puffy eyes. As she saw me, her eyes went wide.

,,W-what are you doing here?'' , she asked confused and shocked. ,,I'm here to find out why you ruined my relationship!'' , i snapped at her. It shouldn't come out as angry as it came, but i couldn't help it. Rachel took a deep breath and started: ,,Logan, please hear me out. I know i did a huge mistake and if could take it back, what i did, i would.''

,,You can't.'' , i simply said, still mad. She ruined the best relationship i ever had with the girl of my dreams! Rachel nodded said. ,,I know. I was just stupid and stubborn. To say the truth, one of the main reasons why i want to come here, was because i am in love with you. I was totally jealous as you said you have a girlfriend, because i wanted to be your girlfriend. I was totally selfish and just kissed you in front of Cece, in the stupid hope that you would let her fall, for me if i kiss you.''

She chuckled sad and then added: ,,I must have been totally stupid. I saw how sad and angry you were as she broke up with you because she thought this was all your fault. I also saw your tears and wanted to take it back right in that moment but you just screamed at me and walked away. Well you had all rights to do that. I'm sorry for what i did and i hope, that you can forgive me someday. I also will try to talk to Cece, that you can come back together with her. You two really are meant for each other.''

I looked shocked at Rachel. My ex- best friend and the girl that had a thing for me. I didn't mean to hurt her but i just love Cece. Rachel then said: ,, Well, i'm going then. I'll text you, when i talked to Cece, or if you want to we can go there right now. I'll tell her the truth and you can be happy. Hopefully maybe someday you can forgive me, too.'' Then she looked down again.

I looked up at her, slightly smiling. ,,Thanks Rachel.'', i told her and she looked up, asking confused: ,,For what?'' ,,For telling me the truth and trying to make it right. I forgive you and i would be really happy if we could clear that up with Cece, now. I don't think i can held out more time with out her.'' Rachel grinned and then replied: ,,Well, then let's go!''

**Tinka's POV:**

After Ty and i made up and made out for some time, i told him that i want to go to the Jone's apartment and apologize to Cece. I was mean to her for nothing and she really deserved an apologize. Ty agreed happily and we drove to the apartment building. As we arrived there we walked up to the Jone's apartment, hand in hand and i knocked on the door.

Two minutes later a tearstained Cece opened the door and behind her was Rocky, slightly confused and shocked. I felt even more guilty as i saw Cece like that, even though i probably wasn't even the main reason. As Cece saw our intertwined hands she smiled and greeted us: ,,Hey , you two. I'm glad you made up.'' She let us in, Ty sat down on the couch and i stood in front of Cece. I normally wasn't the person, that apologized to people but Cece really deserved it this time.

I started, looking her straight in to the eye: ,,Cece, i wanted to say that i'm sorry. I should've known that you and Ty wouldn't do that to me. I was just really angry about what happened and i thought you were actually happy in the moment, Logan cheated on you, so you can have Ty again.'' Cece nodded, but slightly rolling her eyes. I added: ,,That was the stupid thought i ever had. I should've known that you only love Logan and i am really sorry. I hope you can forgive me. I never meant to be so mean to you.''

**Cece's POV:**

,,That was the stupid thought i ever had. I should've known that you only love Logan and i am really sorry. I hope you can forgive me. I never meant to be so mean to you.'', Tinka added and then looked down, obviously guilty. ,,Tinka...'' , she looked up to me and i continued: ,,Yes i was angry, but i can understand you. I would've probably reacted the same. I'm glad you came here and i'd love to be friends with you again.''

Tinka smiled at me and nodded. Then we hugged. The hugged felt good and i was glad to be friends with Tinka again. Then Ty suddenly shouted: ,,Group- hug!'' and Ty and Rocky took us in to a group hug. We all laughed. Ty then asked me: ,,I hate to put the subject up again, but what's up with you and Logan now?'' I felt tears in my eyes again at the mentioning from Logan and Rocky glared at Ty.

Ty said: ,,I'm sorry, i didn't mean to-'' but i cut him off and said. ,,No it's okay Ty. It's just hard for me and-'' but i didn't came further because the door opened (stupid me, that i didn't lock it again) and Logan and Rachel stood in front of it.


	19. The end

**Well, guys here is it... The last chapter of my story I'm over thinking it up and the sequel. I just want to say thank you who read it until the end and for all the reviews. I spend two months on this story and i was awake sometimes until three in the morning to write this in the holidays, but i don't regret it. It was the first story i'm really proud of and the first story i hit the 100 reviews with. I never thought i'll write a sequel for any story and then i wrote this. Well thanks for the reviews, the views, the loyalty and everything. You guys are the best! :) xx Well, i hope you'll enjoy the final chapter and leave a lot of reviews!**

**By the way: I'm not out of the world! :D If you want to read more from me look at my season 4 or at my new story 'Love and Decisions it up!' :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

_**Previously at I'm over thinking it up- The sequel**_

_**Cece's POV:**_

_,,That was the stupid thought i ever had. I should've known that you only love Logan and i am really sorry. I hope you can forgive me. I never meant to be so mean to you.'', Tinka added and then looked down, obviously guilty. ,,Tinka...'' , she looked up to me and i continued: ,,Yes i was angry, but i can understand you. I would've probably reacted the same. I'm glad you came here and i'd love to be friends with you again.''_

_Tinka smiled at me and nodded. Then we hugged. The hugged felt good and i was glad to be friends with Tinka again. Then Ty suddenly shouted: ,,Group- hug!'' and Ty and Rocky took us in to a group hug. We all laughed. Ty then asked me: ,,I hate to put the subject up again, but what's up with you and Logan now?'' I felt tears in my eyes again at the mentioning from Logan and Rocky glared at Ty._

_Ty said: ,,I'm sorry, i didn't mean to-'' but i cut him off and said. ,,No it's okay Ty. It's just hard for me and-'' but i didn't came further because the door opened (stupid me, that i didn't lock it again) and Logan and Rachel stood in front of it._

**Logan's POV:**

Rachel and i went up to the Jone's apartment, as we heard voices in there. Cece was not alone. Great. That will make this thing a whole lot more complicated. Rachel saw my look and told me: ,,Don't worry. Everything is going to be okay. I'll make sure of that.''

I smiled at her. It was nice that Rachel wanted to help me, even though what happened. Well, she's not the right for me, Cece is and i'm here to win her back. I just wanted to knock as i saw that the door was unlocked. 'Now or never...' i thought and opened the door.

As the door opened i saw Cece, Ty, Tinka and Rocky standing there, looking at shock to me and Rachel. I saw, that Cece had tears in her eyes again. Rocky looked at me confused and questioning.

Then Rocky dragged Ty and Tinka out of the apartment and shouted: ,,I'll see you later guys!'' As the door opened behind them Cece looked suddenly angry and hurt. Even more, than as she broke up with me.

Cece asked angry: ,,What do you guys want?'' I sighed and walked closer to Cece, but she took a step back. ,,Cece, i know you're angry and i can understand you but would you please hear us out?''

I looked at her pleading, waiting for an answer. I really wanted to explain to her, what happened but she had to listen to me. Cece seemed to fought inside, if she should listen or not.

I added: ,,Look Cece, you can hate me as much as you want but please listen to me first.'' Most of the time Cece and i knew each other we fought, even now that we were together for some days. I was really a totally brat to her, even though i love her.

I knew, i didn't deserve her at all, but i just wished she would listen to me. Then i could tell her what really happened.

**Cece's POV:**

,,Look Cece, you can hate me as much as you want but please listen to me first.'' , he told me. As if i could hate him. I tried it but failed miserable. I just couldn't get him out of my head, no matter what he did to me. I gave him my heart and he broke it.

Now he looked pleading at me , with that look, i almost melted and wanted me to hear him out. Should i say yes or should i be stubborn? Rocky and Ty told me to talk to him but i'm still totally furious right now.

What should i do? By the way, why the heck was Rachel with him? This girl ruined our relationship! Still in thoughts, i saw that Logan was waiting for an answer. I still remembered the day of the badminton- match, where he didn't want to hear me out. No, i'm not as stupid as he was.

I crossed my arms and then said: ,,You have five minutes. Not more.'' Logan and Rachel sighed relieved and then Logan took a deep breath. I was prepared for the worst. Worse then it already was, it couldn't get.

Then Logan started: ,,Cece, look... As you saw me and Rachel... kissing... I didn't want that, really. Rachel kissed me. I only loved you and i was totally stupid to not hear you out, as you said that Rachel was in love with me. The thought, of my best friend being in love with me was impossible for me.'' Rachel gulped at that comment but still stood silence.

Then he continued: ,,Cece, i know i did a huge mistake and i said things, i shouldn't say. I shouldn't shout at you because of Ty, i should have never shouted at you. I was just stupid and i did so many faults. I can totally understand that you hate me right now, but i wanted to tell you the truth. It was really important for me and i know you will probably dump me, but i really want you back. I love you more than anything.''

I gasped at what he said. Did he really mean that? Did he say the truth? I looked at Rachel who also looked really guilty. She asked: ,,Can i also say something?'' I nodded, waiting for what she had to say.

Rachel sighed and then told me: ,,Cece, what Logan said is true. I was totally jealous as he told me over the phone, that he's together with you because i was in love with him for a really long time. I first wanted to break you up and i kinda also got that but i also only ruined my friendship with Logan.''

Yeah she definitely did that. She took a deep breath and then added: ,,I know now, how stupid i was. I shouldn't have done that and i'm really sorry. We really got on each other nerves because of Logan, the first day , we met. Normally as a good best friend i should give my blessings for such a great relationship and not try to break you apart. Logan was so depressed because of me and you probably, too. You guys are really meant for each other and i see that now. If there's any chance that you can forgive me, i would be really happy.''

After she was finished i looked at the both in disbelieve. I excepted much but not that. I could see they weren't lying and i was fighting with myself. I mean i really love Logan and he really meant it and Rachel is also sorry..

Oh, who am i kidding, deep inside i knew i was going to forgive them from the start. ,,I forgive you guys.'' , i said and they both grinned wide. ,,And Logan.'' , i added and he looked at me a little bit afraid of what was coming now.

,,I could never hate you. I'm to much in love with you. You're the guy that stole my heart and i was totally broken but i can't live without you. Like i said, you're the most important person in this world for me.''

Logan smiled at me and i almost melted. I smiled back and we just stood there. After a minute suddenly the door went open and Rocky cried: ,,Just kiss her already, dude!''

I chuckled at Rocky's comment and Logan didn't let him say that twice. He walked the last steps up to me put his arms around my waist and i put mine around his neck. Then we both leaned in and kissed. How much, i missed that.

My whole body was on fire because of the kiss and i would have stayed like this forever, if the need for oxygen wouldn't have become to much. We broke apart, foreheads resting at each other.

The moment was broken by Rachel who said: ,,Well, guys. I have to go. My mom is picking me up.'' I looked a little bit sad, at Rachel. Now that we finally got along she was already going? ,,Why don't you stay?'' , i asked her and Logan nodded.

,,I did enough. Besides i really have to clear things up with my mom. Well, i wish you guys all luck of the world for your relationship and we'll see each other hopefully soon.'' With that she walked out.

Logan smiled at me again and then said: ,,I can't believe i have the most beautiful girl as my girlfriend.'' I blushed at this and then told him: ,,I love you.'' He replied grinning: ,,I love you, too.'' and we kissed again.

Well, sometimes, it wasn't that bad to over think things or your opinion about other people.

**Well, guys. That was it. Thanks for reading and for everything. You guys are the best! :) xx**


	20. Facts about the story

**Hay guys! I won't writing an other sequel for my story i'm over thinking it up, since it's really exhausting and everything but i have something else funny for you :D You don't have to read it, but since while a story every time at some chapters, something funny happens i thought i'll show you now some facts about my two part story I'm over thinking it up :D Funny facts, sad facts everything :D You don't have to read it but if you'll like them maybe you'll leave a review and say what your favorites was :D**

******Fact 1: As i started the story, i wasn't quiet a Cogan fan yet but i wanted to try something new.**

**Fact 2: At this time i was like: OMG Tynka? How am i going to write that?**

**Fact 3: This was the first story from me where i was really proud of me.**

**Fact 4: In fact i wrote 4 other stories while this story and every other story was finished before i'm over thinking it up. (with the sequel)**

**Fact 5: Sounds arrogant, but the reason why i wrote a sequel was because i can't quiet end the story on my self because i liked it so much.**

**Fact 6: As i wrote chapter 3, as Ty got jealous i actually wanted to make Cy come back together. (Old Cy manners but oh well :D )**

**Fact 7: I never really liked the character Logan before i started writing this story. He was okay but he wasn't anything special for me.**

**Fact 8: I wrote chapter 7-9 from The first part in a matter of one hour. (I still have no clue how i did that but i did :D )**

**Fact 9: I never wanted Cogan to come together right away and i knew from the beginning, that i will cancel their first date. :D (Screw me for that, but it was better that way)**

**Fact 10: I almost started crying at some parts of the story. (i'm a really emotional person)**

**Fact 11: The first part of the story in a document has exactly 33 sites without Author Notes. The second part 21 :)**

**Fact 12 : It was my second finished story that was over 5k words ever. :D**

**Fact 13: Chapter 14-19 from the first part, i did with my dad and his also good ideas :D**

**Fact 14: The sequel was after my future story really the hardest thing I've ever wrote. Imagine you finished a story and suddenly you have to write it on, even if it's finished in your head.**

**Fact 15: I ran with my new ideas in the sequel, like i tried to burn a whole house and i just wrote and wrote without any connection from one chapter to the other but it somehow made sense :D**

**Fact 16: I spent sometimes until three in the morning over here in germany to write this and i don't regret it a bit.**

**Fact 17: First after the third chapter with Rachel, Logan's best friend, i realized that Rocky actually kinda has the same name :D**

**Fact 18: The best moment in all my writing time was as i hit the 100 reviews and i was screaming like never before. My dad thought someone died :D**

**Fact 19: In the middle of the sequel i kinda forgot that Rocky still also had a boyfriend (I was so obsessed with Cogan and Tynka :D )**

**Fact 20: In my opinion, this was my greatest success until yet and i'm happy that i did this stories even with all the worries and the bad comments at first :)**

**Well if you wrote all the facts, i hope you liked them and thanks for reading this stories :) You guys are the best and will always be! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**


End file.
